Naruto Serenity, The Knight of Heaven!
by Mathewxox
Summary: I fought my way here! I trained until my body was unable to function. I AM the Knight of Heaven, And I will keep the innocent safe as long a I draw breath! No'one will stop me from reaching my goals, not the mages, not the wizards saints, and most definitely some over grown Lizards!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, and girls, it Mathew back with a brand new project! **

**So I was reading comments yesterday when I took notice of one review that stated, and I quote, " Please do not mix anime this much! I think Seras Victoria is a little lost in this story...this is still a Zeros FamiliarxNaruto crossover?  
Do not mix bloody animes in it like hellsing or Bleach (that little in the begining is ok thought)...ect. They are destroying the whole pictures."**

**And now that I think about it, None of my stories are straight up crossovers, unless you count Juubi no Shadow, and so I took it upon myself to write a story with only 2 elements of crossovers.**

**And what better way to do that then doing a Fairy tail and Naruto crossover!  
So, here I present you Naruto Serenity, The knight of Heaven! **

"How long has It been?"

In a lone void of darkness one a single gleam of light that reflected of the armour that covered his body, pure silver glinted like a sun in the universe of black.

"Erza."

A single name that he remembered, it was one of the thing that keep the knight sane. Her long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair that flowed in a high pony tail with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back. He still remembered the times he would run his fingers through it.

The provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armour breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armoured gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thigh, still lingered in his mind as he floated in the void of darkness.

Her dark bikini botto, with a piece of cloth, that obscuring her hips tempting him to touch and revenge her body, the dark scarf that he gave her always around her neck as a sigh of her being his.

"Knightwalke."

The title she carried with pride. She was his opposite, he was her light and she was his darkness, his ice to her fire. He was day as she was night.

"Serenity"

The name given to him by the people, he was an oasis of serenity amidst the bustling city. He was the tranquillity that came before and after the apocalypse. He was Knightwalker's opposite and enemy, but at the same they were lovers .

But neither of the two knew how much they relied on each other until one of them perished from the world.

It all happened in an instant.

(Flashback)

Naruto Serenity, the knight of heaven, stood in front of Erza Knightwalker with a smirk on his face. His full body of amour gleamed in the golden rays of the sun. He was the knight of heaven, so to speak, and right now he was doing his duty of protecting the land below.

Behind the male was a large set of stone statues surrounding a large glowing blue ball.

"The Anima Chamber."

"You can't stop us Serenity." Erza shouted as she brought up her trusted weapon, a spear that splits into 4 jagged ends that curve inwards, resembling a jaw, the Eisenmeteor, up. She stared at the person infront of her in a hate as she prepared herself for a battle.

Naruto's smile didn't faltered as he brought out his weapon of chose, a katana with an ornate bronze guard. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end, The Yamato.

"I don't plan on fighting you Knightwalker." His voice was calm and loving as he looked at the redhead making her growl in anger. "I guess this is goodbye."

Erza looked at her opposite, the only person she had been dominated by, in confusion and anger. The sound of the infuriating man's sword brought her attention as his suddenly disappeared; only to reappear onto of the globe of the Anima with his sword rose. The redhead watched in shock as the blade descended onto the ball of energy.

"NO, stop Naruto you don't know what'll happen."

"I'm sorry Erza." Naruto said as he dived his blade into the sphere.

"NOOOOOOO!" The women screamed as the sound of Naruto's cries of pain was heard as the Yamato dug into the core making a large amount of energy to be realised out of it, and into Naruto.

An explosion rocketed the chambers, cracks formed on the sphere before it exploded into mini pieces of stone and crystal. Erza rushed towards the crash site with a worried expression plastered on her face, the sound a hollow chuckling made the female turn to her left to see if Naruto was there, surrounded by a ring of ice, his sword still gripped tightly in his hands.

"Naruto?" The women whispered as she came across the sight of the blonde laying in the middle of the chamber surrounded by crystal, his armour smoked as an infinite amount of heat poured off of it, his sword still gripped in his right hand but despite his injuries he still had that stupid smile on his handsome mature face.

"H-hey 'cough' E-Erza-chan." The blonde said as he lifted a shaky hand towards Erza only for it to shoot to his mouth when he coughed up blood. "I'm sorry. I never got to tell you…." The blonde said in a low whisper as the light in his eyes started too dim.

Erza grasped Naruto's hand in shock as tears fell from her eyes. "Shut up." She whispered as she gripped onto the man's hand with both her hands. "Please, don't." She couldn't help the tears from falling.

"At first I thought we 'cough' you were just another girl, a strong one at that." The teen started with a smirk only to erupt into a coughing fit. "… but as time went on 'cough' I-I couldn't help but love you…. I'm sorry that I took so long but…" Naruto continued to cough up blood as his voice became barely as loud as a whisper. "But I love you Erza Knightwalker…." The light in Naruto's eyes finally died as his grip of Erza's hand feel limp.

Erza's eyes widened in shock as the only person she could ever say she loved feel limb in her hold. "Naruto?" she could help herself as she starred into his lifeless eyes. "No" her voice was barely as loud as a whisper. "Nononono NOOOOO!" She screamed as she grasped onto his lifeless body. "You can't die." She screamed as she started to shake him. "Please.. DON'T LEAVE ME." Her crying only increased as rest of the camber's statue fall down around her. "I…I love yo…" her confession was cut short when she suddenly felt Naruto's body suddenly stared to disappear, as if he was made of light. "NO! WAIT DON'T GO!." She screams as she tried to collect the light that was peeling off of Naruto's body. "I LOVE YOU!" She screamed as she was force to watch as the last of Naruto's body dissolved into a light before disappearing.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

(Flashback end)

Two blue eyes sparkled in confusion as the opened up to a room that looked like to be diamond. "Where am I?" The blonde said to no 'one as he looked around the destroyed room.

Spinning around in confusion the man noticed that a gleam of light was reflecting from one of the many crystals, he walked over to it.

What the man was meet by was a reflection of himself, except this had a mean look on his face.  
The reflection's armour consisted of several spikes protruding from various parts of the body. Sections of the armour glow red in dark areas but instead of being silver like his it was a dark black.

Naruto's eyes narrow ever so slightly as he looked at the sealed beast. It, unlike him, had pure crimson eyes and short black hair. He had the same whisker marks as him but they seemed to be more of a fox while his was more like a tigers.

Naruto frowned as he brought up his shield, that was located on his left wrist, and proceeded to check his appearance. From what he could see he still had his blonde hair, that was waist-length and had shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of the right side of his face. Before the blonde could question what was going on, the room he was in suddenly started to shake and the replica of him disappear in a gold flash!

Seeing as the place was coming down around him the knight proceeded to run and jump downwards in hopes of getting out. Luckily for Naruto, he came across an open side of the wall, so with a massive lion roar he rushes towards it and proceeded to jump off it. The sound of wind whistling was heard as Naruto created a wall of magic around himself as he fell from the easily 200 feet drop with nothing more than a shield in his left hand and a sword in the other.

A large explosion was heard around the remains of the tower of heavens nearly giving everyone a heart attack, Natsu and, a recently awakened, Erza both turned to the tower in shock as a lone outline of a man around 6'0, maybe 5'10, came in view as the dust covered their view.

Both mages looked in on shock when a familiar suit of armour came into the view, Erza being the first to get out of her shock was quick to summon the only armour she could, which was her normal one, and positioned herself in front of Natsu in a protective manner.

"How are you still alive?" The redhead screamed as she forced herself to stand in her exhausted state. "I saw you absorb into the crystal! SO HOW?" She screamed as she rushed at the new comer with her blade gripped tightly in her shaking hands.

Naruto frowned in confusion when he saw a double ganger of Erza suddenly transform her clothes into armour before suddenly screaming at him, while rushing at him with a blade.

A blade!

What kind of joke is that?

Was she mocking him or something?

Never the less the blonde was quick to block the sloppy blade with his shield, however as they stood in a deadlock their eyes met, Naruto couldn't help but wince when he saw the amount of hate in her eyes.

He knew that she hated him abit but she had never actually shown that hate in her eyes before, now she seemed to gaze at him with pure anger, it actually made the blonde's heart squeeze with pain. Just as they came, they were pushed aside, the blond ripped the sword out of the redhead's hand before kicking her away.

Erza bulked in shock when she meet eyes with Naruto, no this man couldn't be Naruto, his eyes held no anger, no fear or insanity. Instead what she saw in the man's eyes was calmness, warmth, and dare she say it, love.

The single moments between the two fighters made the redhead freeze in shock. However this gave the man a chance to counter, and counter attack he did.

He was able to disarm her and kick her away within that mere second, something the Naruto she knew was never able to come close to doing.

Said blonde looked down Erza in confusion, he didn't want understand her, first she screams at him and proceeded to strike at him with a sword, something she would never do, and then she freezes up in shock, also something Erza would never do, and then she gets disarmed and blown back by a gentle kick.

At that very moment Naruto knew she wasn't the Erza he knew, sure she had an identical face but apart from that they had nothing in common.  
While Naruto was making his analyse, Erza was doing the same thing, and came to the conclusion, this Naruto was completely different from the one she knew.

"W-who are you." Erza didn't know why but she had a feeling that this man was pretty nice.  
Naruto smirked as he seethed his sword into its holster before stretching his hand out towards the different Erza.

"My name is Naruto Serenity. And may I have the name of the beautiful women before me?" Erza smirked, yep definitely not Naruto, before she grabbed onto his metal glove, letting him lift her up.

"Erza Scarlet." A loud laugh was heard around the area as Naruto suddenly erupted into laughing making Erza frown.

"Is there something funny."

Naruto laughing died down as he patted Erza on her shoulder making her slam to the floor. Seeing she had fallen again Naruto picked the poor girl up and carried her bridal style over towards her still stunned pink haired friend.

"It's nothing; you just look like someone I know, but at the same time you act the complete opposite." Naruto chuckled slightly as he continued to walk on the sandy beach with the women in his arms.

Erza bulked in shock as she looked at the calm Naruto before the also saw the irony and burst out in laughter, gaining a confused look from Naruto. "You also look like someone I knew, but you act much more like I wanted him to be and not how he was.." Erza's eyes flashed with a unknown emtion as she tried to ignore the feeling of sadness in her heart.

Naruto smirked thinned into a thoughtful expression as he tried to figure out what was happening, until it all clicked. It had to be the Anima fault, he knew it sent people into different dimensions but he would of never of guessed it took him to a alternative demission.

A first he felt sad about not seeing Erza again, but that sadness was replaced by demission in a second, if he was able to come to this demission from overwhelming powers then he could just as easily return in the same manner, sure he'll need to gather a lot of power which would most probable take a while, but then again Erza was the person he loved so it was worth it.

"Hey Erza." Naruto started as he looked into the night sky. "What's the year?"

Erza raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked at the new blond. "Err X784. Why?" Her answer obviously shocked Naruto, if the look on his face was anything to go by. "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded as he continued in his stride towards the downed shocked pink haired boy, Natsu, and proceeded to pick him up and place him into fireman carry before making his way towards the other energy he sensed. "It nothing." His answer obliviously didn't sit well with the redhead but right now the girl couldn't even walk.

"Natsu, Erza." said pink haired man snapped out of shock when he heard his name being called, twisting his head he noticed he was being carried, but by whom he didn't know. Looking back the pink haired male noticed his friends were currently rushing at his direction with anger looks on their faces.

"Don't worry we'll save you." Gray yelled as he created a lance with his ice magic before throwing it at his direction

"Guys?" Natsu said in confusion as he found himself air born with Erza flying next to him with a shock look on her face. "Erza?" The dragon was quick to garb the redhead and jump towards his friend with a fire boast.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he saw the large ice spear flying towards him like a destructive wave. So in one smooth motion, Naruto threw the two in his arms into the air, with a surprising amount of strength, before casting his own magic. "Ice Make - Ice tribune." The blonde smirked as he absorbed the ice wielders attack, before launching the power into the water.

Sensing danger still heading his way, the blond quickly formed magic around his whole body. "Water make - Body shift." the blonde said in an amused tone as his body changed completely into water allowing a surprise attack from the side to go straight through him.

Juvia Lockser's eyes widened in shock when the blonde in front of her shifted his body into water just like her. "H-How?" She thought to herself as she readied her attack and proceeded to let lose a stream of water.

"Water Cannon." her voice was monotone as always as she channelled her magic and fired it at the mage. Her surprise only increased though when her water suddenly stopped obeying her before turning in a pair of ropes and proceeded to wrap around her.

Naruto smirked as he froze off one of his opponents, however he stopped suddenly when pain exploded through-out of his body. "Damn, this pain has to be a side effect of having all of Anima power inside of me!" The teen thought as he dropped to his knees in pain, leaving him open for attack.

Naruto could only sit and watch as a wall of ice spears descended onto his position.

Gray looked at Naruto in anger, he was the one to start this mess after all, as he formed spears with ice magic and proceeded to throw it at the blonde only for it to be absorbed. Gray growled in anger as he started to gather up a large amount of magic and prepared to let lose a volley of spears.

As if the gods themselves had been hearing his prays, Naruto suddenly fell to his knee leaving him wide open for attack, with a smirk the ice wielder let lose his magic.

That same hate though was changed to shock as he and everyone else watch as certain redhead protected him, with her body being the shield.

Erza prepared to scream in pain as the freezing cold ice smash against her armour, or she would of if they actually hit her, only for the spears of sub-zero to be blocked before they could come even close to Erza.

Erza blinked in shock when as a shadow loomed over her head, opening her closed eyes, she saw a lone shadow cast down onto her form blocking the shine of the moon from her. When her vision finally re-adapted itself, the redhead was meet by the form of a large man with long blonde hair wearing armour standing above her with multiply wounds in his stomach, back and arms.

"Naruto?" Her voice was one of disbelief as the man's body turned to her letting her see his pained smirk before he suddenly fell down next to her, either knocked out or died, she didn't know. Struggling to her feet the redhead moved to the down blonde with the look of shock. "Naruto?" She shouted as she looked at his face up close, letting her see the differences between evil Naruto and this Naruto.

First he had cat marks instead of fox marks; he also had a more defined jawline and he also had the most beautiful eye colour she had ever seen.  
"T-That hurt." his voice was a wired mix of playfulness and pain, Erza noted as a smirk made it on her lips as she gave her hand out to him like he did for her a minuet ago.

"Come on you imposter." Erza smirked in a painful manner as the man gripped onto her hand with in a moan of pain.

"Erza! what are you doing? He's a bad guy, he was the cause of some many people's pain and suffering." Gray snapped at the redhead as he was forced to recall all the tears he witnessed leaking out of Ur's eyes.

"He- He's the reason why." he suffused to get the words out. "HE MADE UR CRY" The ice wielder couldn't take it as he rushed towards the still pained Naurto with a ice sword in his hand.

Gray's eyes widened in shock when his best friend, Natsu, appeared in front of him stopping him from striking the person who was reasonable of Ur's tears. "Snap out of it Gray! That guy's is gone." Natsu's voiced drilled into his mind as he struggled to get out of his hold. "Just look at the person infront of you! He has yellow hair and silver armour! He even saved me and Erza from YOUR attack!" The dragon shouted making the ice-welder freeze as solid as his sword. Looking at the man he was meet by pure blue eyes, not demonic red ones, and just like Natsu said, pure golden hair and silver armour.

Natsu sighed when he felt his best friend calm down in his grasp only to raise an eyebrow in confusion when he felt, along with Erza, a hand grasp his shoulder and pushed them away. Blinking the fire wielder didn't understand what this new guy was doing as he stood infront of a still confused Gray.

"Strike me." Grey bulked his head up in confusion when he heard a familiar, yet different, voice speak to him. Looking up the black haired man saw Naruto looking at him in sadness and resolve.

"What?"

"I said strike me." Naruto said as he placed his shield to the floor and proceeded to look the young man in his eyes. "If you still have hate for the man I resemble then I will be more than happy be a vessel for that hate." Naruto said in a humble tone until his eyes hardened.

"Now STRIKE ME." the blonde said in a angry tone making the young man freeze up. Gray growled in anger when that tone was used, the same tone the husband of Ur's used when he left her. That tone was one of anger, Gray remembered the black haired man using it against his wife when he absorbed the very demon that attacked the town he was defending.

In his anger, the ice-wielder punched the blonde in the cheek, but it was a weak punch, before punching him again and again until blood leaked from his fists until finally Gray broke with a scream and lashing out with one final punch. A loud sound of flesh hitting flesh boomed around the area as the shorter of the two collapsed to the floor in, both physical and mental, exhaustion.

Naruto smirked as he clicked his nose back it place before looking down at Gray with a smile. "Feel better?" The blonde's voice was calm as he picked up his shield and proceeded to put his hand into the metal holster.

"Yeah." Gray replied as he sat up to stand. "Thanks." An open metal hand made its way into his vision

Naruto smiled as the fellow ice-wielder gripped onto his hand allowing him to lift him to his feet. "Any-time." Naruto smile turned into a confused stare as he looked around him.

"Where are we?"

Erza chuckled as she wobbled over to the blonde. "We are in the remains of the tower of heavens." She said in relief as she grasped onto Naruto's armoured shoulder, so she could support herself.

"Ohhhh... And how are we getting off of this island." He asked as he looked around him.

Erza stopped mid chucked, she too thought of how they were going to get off the island, before looking around in confusion.

A low chuckle to be heard as Naruto started to use his last remaining magic to surround the group in a blinding light.

Everyone gasped in shock as a pure and warm light seemed to stick onto them.

Suddenly a flash of light covered the area, making the entire group feel their stomachs turn upside down, which only lasted for a couple of seconds, before the same feeling suddenly stopped.

Looking around, the group found themselves on soft sand, meaning they had been teleported to the beach, much to their surprise

The sound of metal hitting wood made the teens turn around to see what was wrong only for them all to blink in surprise when the noticed Natsu laying on a downed Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, and girls, I'm back with an new chapter! **

**I would just like to say how grateful I am for the support everyone has given me in my stories. ****I've always wanted to write a bock myself, but with my spelling mistakes and grammar issues I knew I never could, however you have already given me my dream.**

**So, I'd like to say my thanks now, I really do fell joy from every-single view I get and every comment, whether it is negative or positive, and I can't say thank you enough. **

**But you probably don't care about all that stuff so I'm going to start answering questions.**

******(My replys are going to have "Me:" infront of them)**

**Okay first up is **

**Karlos1234ify : "This is a very interesting."**

Me: "Well thanks man, I thank you.

RikudoNaruto1 : **most interesting indeed  
naruto and erza need to get making those babies ;**

Me: **Thanks ^^ It may be difficult as they're in the alternative dimensions.**

**CloudBloodbane : I like it. This is the first fairy tail crossover I've read where Naruto isn't a dark knight. (though there may be more) I look forward to more.  
Picture looks like Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel... is it?**

Me: **Yes, thanks for that one, I knew there was alot of dark knight ones of Naruto so I decided to do the opposite. And yes, Naruto is designed after Platina Ezel in my story.****  
**

**ninja master reborn: Man this is a great story**

Me: **Well thanks man, I hope you continue to read, and enjoy as you do so.**

Guest: **Serenity? Like sailor moon?**

Me: **No, I mean Serenity as in "A title given to a reigning prince or similar dign****itary**" but I can understand the confusion.

Silber D. Wolf : **Great Story**

Me: **T****hank you also.**

SHADOWNINJAMASTER : **Awesome story I hope you continue**

Me : Thanks dude, and yes I am going to continue, your awesome also.

insertyourname : **You like chuckling and smirking a lot, dont you? Good story but keep working on your grammar.**

Me : **I do, I am a happy and cheerful person in real life so I tend to make my characters similar. And thanks, I will make sure to work on my horrid grammar.**

Naruto grunted as he slowly lifted himself up by his elbows only straight away full back down as he felt the room around him shake. Looking down the male noted he was in some unfamiliar clothes that considered of a lose black open shirt and baggy black shorts.

Turning, the male noted that the room was small and wooden, similar to a cabin. The room suddenly began to shake making the blond groan as he pulled himself up in shock before placing his hand onto the wooden wall, only for them to swing open and smash, an unexpected, Natsu in the face.

"Where am I?" The blonde asked in confusion as his eyes readjusted to the light of the afternoon sky. "Bitch!" Naruto swore as he was suddenly punched in the face, nearly breaking his noise, making him stumble backwards.

"Naruto?" Erza's voice by the group making Gray, Lucy and happy turn around only for them to stare dumbfounded at the sight of Naruto holding a raging Natsu down by his foot alone.

Said blonde looked up from the pink haired dragon-slayer meeting Erza's gave with his own sleepy one. "Oh, hey there." The man waved as he continued to keep Natsu down with little effort. "So where are we? And where's the others?"

Erza smiled when she watch the playful Nature of both Naruto and Natsu in front of her, It was like Naruto was actually a fairy tail member. Coughing in her hand the red hand got the group's attention. "Well we're currently in Magnolia Town, around 10 minutes from our Guild hall. And for the others, well" Erza said as she walked back towards the cabin, that Naruto had been staying in, before paying the rider. "Let's just say they went their separate ways."

The man simple smiled as he slipped the money in his pouch before driving off.

Seeing the man rush off in high speeds, Naruto quickly checked himself to make sure he had everything, only to find a single scroll. "So this guy thought he could steal his stuff? Smirking the blonde pulled out the scroll, from a rune located on his left wrist, and applied magic to it.

In a flash, Naruto was now wearing a pair of black tight combat pants and a black long sleeved combat shirt which was covered by his trusted silver armour. On the teen's hip was his sword and on his back was his shield.

Seeing that his clothes looked perfect, Naruto turned back to the group, only to see the shocked looks on their faces. "What you've never seen a rune before?" Naruto asked as he held up a scroll, only to smirk when the group shock their head in negative.

"Well basically, it's a type of magic that allow its user the ability to do what they want, with in reason anyway." The groups looks of disbelieve made Naruto chuckled as he turned around, making them stop before they passed him.

"Let me show you an example… Natsu was it?" Naruto asked making the teen nod in confirmation. "I want you to shot fire at me." The pink haired teen looked surprised for a second only to shot a ball of fire at the armoured man only to be absorbed into a seal that suddenly appeared in mid air before it could even come close to the blond, much to his and the other's shock.

"What?" The fire user said in shock before he blasted another ball of fire at the man only for the same results to accrue.

"Runes are very complicated so hardly anyone uses them." Naruto explained as he proceeded to shoot the fire into the air. "In a nut shell, the most basic of runes can absorbed as much magic as the user." Naruto explained before he began to walk again.

"What else can they do?" Lucy asked making Naruto smirk.

(Time skip 9 minutes.)

.. and that's only half of what they can do." Naruto finished off his speech, much to the groups share of disappointment and happiness, before he turned back to look at the rood only to notice that, instead of a dirt path, he was now standing on concrete.

"Well it looks like we're here."

Erza smirked as she smacked Naruto's armoured back, making him turn to her, before giving him a small smile. "Hey, don't be nervous! I'm sure no'one will mistake you for…Him." Erza said as Naruto simply summoned a helmet, with two spikes at the sides of his temples, and proceeded to place it on his head, hiding his face from view.

"Not taking any chances." Naruto muffled voiced came from the helmet as he looked towards Erza, his glowing blue eyes staring into her coal ones, before turning back to looking infront of him.

He didn't need anyone realising who he was, or most likely the person he reassembled, fighting someone because of his appearance would totally suck.

Following the group around a random corner, Naruto was met by the sight a large, two-story high building, that he guessed was the headquarters of the Fairy Tail Guild. His eyes scanned the area locating every conk and granny of the place.

Stepping in rhythm with the redhead, the blonde looked at all the high level warriors located in the guild. His guard was high as weaved in and out of people like a ninja, making sure not to catch the attention of anyone, but like all good things, it had to come to a end.

Without warning, a set of ice claws shot up from under the blond, forcing him to jump back to avoid being trapped in a ice doom, in an attempt to impale him. Naruto continued to dodge the attack, while collecting the magic from the claws, before suddenly slashing all of them in one single sword swipe.

Turning to the side, the blond was quick to locate his attacker.

She was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was chin length. Her outfit consisted of a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top. She was currently looking at him with tears leaking from her eyes, from anger or sadness Naruto couldn't tell, with her hand outstretched with a lone blue glyph was infront of her, signalling she was his attacker.

Snapping out of his analysing, Naruto jumped back as another claw of ice appeared under him again making him, once again, flip backwards to dodge it. Unfortunately, somebody had been walking behind him, so as soon as he landed he smashed into the person making the figure moan form pain as his steel smashing into them.

Naruto frowned as he got a quick glimsp of the person behind him.

The figure was a teenage girl of a slender build who stood at a rather below-average height. She had shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, that was tied up with a colourful bandanna around her head. She was currently wearing a orange dress with white straps which revealed the guild mark on her left scapula.

Naruto was quick to jump from the place he once stood, with the girl in his arms, towards the left barely dodge multiply ice spear that flew towards him. Seeing that the girl could be hurt, Naruto created a wall of ice, shattering the ice spears into little pieces.

"You okay miss?" Naruto asked as he placed the girl down and proceeded to increase power to the ice rune on the dome, blocking another round of spears.

Levi blinked in confusion as she stared at the armoured suit of the man in front of her, she recognized it from somewhere but she couldn't think where, shrugging she slowly stood to her feet and brushed the dirt of her dress. "I'm fine thanks." She smiled as she looked at mask only for to blue eyes to stare right back at her Hazel ones. "My name is Levy. Nice to meet you." She said in a pleasant tone while extending her hand towards her.

Naruto gripped the girl's hand with his own as he slowly started to form the ice doom into a wall. "Serenity... Naruto Serenity." Naruto's tone was monotone as the wall behind him slowly crack before falling down to the floor revealing a very surprising scene.

Standing infront of Naruto, was what looked a companied group of 40 males and females, but the frightening thing was that most of them were glaring at him. Sensing the damage, Naruto slowly ripped his sword from its confinement and lifted it up in a defensive manner.

Many of the people tensed as they readied for a fight only for a booming voice to make most of them freeze.

"Hold it right there fairy tail mages." An extremely short, elderly man shouted as he made his way to the front of the group.

Naruto instantly locked his eyes on the man's form, he has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white moustache. He was wearing a white tunic with a symbol on the left collar and a black pants in which covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge.

But even with the strange look, Naruto could feel the power rolling off of him. The elderly man looked towards the armoured covered blonde with a hard stare. "As it stands, I have been informed that this Naruto is different to the one we know." The man said as he turned to Naruto who nodded back. "If you would, young man."

Naruto slowly placed the sword back in its sheath before reaching up and a pulled the helmet off revealing his long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Many of the people froze in shock, the resemblance between the demon of fairy tail and this man was just that shocking. Naruto smiled as he placed his helmet into a rune before walking over to the, what he guessed was , guild master. "Greeting elder, My name is Naruto Serenity. The knight of heaven, its a pleasure." Naruto said in a respected tone as he bowed slightly.

The old man seemed to be in shock of his tittle but quickly hide it behind a smile.

"Makarov Drevar, 3rd Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints." he said with a smirk, not in arrogance, as he reached out with a hand and proceeded to shake the blond's hand.

Naruto smirked as he looked around the area. "So which one told you?" The blonde started as he looked around the group in hopes of spotting someone he knew.

Makarov laughed hole hearty as he seemingly brought out a bear mug from nowhere. "Erza told me about you, at first I had my doubts but now I know you aren't him." The old man said as he took a sip of bear from the mug.

"And what made you so sure?" Naruto asked in confusion as he avoided some of the hate filled glares coming his way.

"Simple." Makarov started as he looked Naruto in the eyes. "You're not an spoiled brat." The master laughed as he threw the cup into the air.

Naruto looked at the man in shock, calling someone an spoiled brat is pretty offensive, the elder certainly didn't hold back when it came to being rude. "So, Makarov?" The blonde started getting the man to hum in confusion. "When is everyone going to stop glaring at me?"

The master blinked old-ishly as he turned around, it looked as if the whole of fairy tail was glaring at the blonde. A lone shadow feel over the man's head, hiding his eyes from view, before he suddenly grew to a massive hight and slammed his palm down, making it and the people shake. "What are you doing? I did not bring you up to be so rude." The master shouted in his booming voice as he looked down on the mages.

Ur, and everyone else, looked at the master in shock. Why was he defending the enemy, or more so, why wasn't he fighting the enemy. "But master?" Ur shouted at the man only to be on a receiving end of a glared.

"QUITE" The man's voice didn't leave any room for arguments as he slowly became smaller. "I want you all to know something before you judge him." Makarov said as he finally turned back to normal hight. "He is not who you think he is, the demon of fairy tail died four days ago." The elder man spoke the shocking truth, as three, four if you count happy, mages walked to the side of the blond in armour. "This man's name may be Naruto but he is far from the same person. What you see standing infront of you is Naruto Serenity, and while I do not know him personally, I can say he has a heart and soul as pure as they come." The master said as he finished up his speech.

Naruto smiled at the people in-front of him before stepping past them and coming in the sights of the mages of Fairy tail before bowing ever so slightly. "As Makarov said, My name is Naruto Serenity and I am known as the The knight of heaven. As it stands, it would seem that I resemble an unwelcoming person in you're guild so I would like to apologize for the inconvenience." Naruto finished with a bow before looking up again.

A long minuet of silence filled as the fairy tail mages looked at the blonde in shock, the awkward moment was suddenly interrupted when the super annoyed Natsu flew across the field and kicked Naruto in the head. "Come on blonde locks you owe me a fight." The fire mage shouted as he continued to mash at the blond only to stop in mid punch when a tight hand gripped onto the pink arm.

"Blonde locks." Naruto whispered as a shadow fell over his eyes. "You... you dare call me BLONDE LOCKS." Naruto shouted as he slammed the pink haired male on the floor. "I'll show you BLONDE LOCKS" the blonde shouted before he grabbed the dazed Natsu by his leg and threw him into the sky. "No'one calls me blonde locks." the angered knight said as he placed the shield on his back.

Turning around, Naruto took notice of the stares of shock. Coughing in embarrassment the blonde looked away from the people. "Sorry about that." The looks of shock were replaced by smirked as the guild watched the blonde dodge a fire kick from Natsu and counter with a punch to the face launching him into the mages.

Natsu grunted as he smashed into a group of fellow mages, jumping to his feet the dragon slayer let loss a fire punch hitting a large, muscular man with tan coloured skin. He also had long white hair is styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye.

Elfman growled in anger as he punched the pink haired male. "You can never beat me with that low about of manly.." The man's speech was cut short however when he was suddenly punched as the guild started to get in an all out fight.

Naruto laughed hole-heartily as he dodged a punch from Natsu and proceeded to smash a fist into the pink-haired face making him fly away into the guild hall with Naruto hot on his tale.

It wasn't long after that the whole of the guild was inside the guild hall having a all out battle royal, even Erza. The blonde couldn't help but laugh as he was punched into a wall before pulling himself out of it and jumping back into the battle, dodging to the left the man grabbed the closest person he could see, which happened to be Alzack, and threw him towards Grey.

Bisca blinked in shock as the sound of her partner screaming as he was thrown around like a rag doll by the new guy. Moving to the left the girl barely dodged the same brown haired male that was throw by the blonde once again.

Across the room, Erza looked at the blonde across the room as he used a familiar magic. A lone glow surrounded the blond's armour, making people freeze in shock, before it shifted into a pair of red hakama pants with red trims on the edges and a yin and yang on each side around the waist. On Naruto's hands and feet were a wrapped pair of bandages that wrapped all the way up his legs and arm leaving only his biceps and stomach uncovered.

Naruto's blue eyes glowed in joy as he felt the wind brush against his bare chest. "Okay, now I ready." Naruto chucked as he spin kick both Natsu and Grey in the same move before cartwheeling backwards as Elfmen went to hit him, only for his bandage covered foot to slam into his face. Jumping backwards the blonde barely dodge a sneak attack from Erza as she dropped down and slammed the floor infront of him, making the wood exploded upwards.

Erza smirked as she started to battle with another re-equip user, the red-head smirk only increased in size as she was force backwards by a strong kick to the chest courtesy of Naruto's foot.

The blonde smirk as he span on his left foot and slammed his right into his opponent's armoured chest, keeping up with his assault, the blonde flipped side way, dodging Natsu, before lashing out with his fists hitting Erza's side and Natsu's face.

The fighting of the guild however was cut short when the guild Master suddenly grew multiply size bigger then his usual form making every person, except Natsu, freeze on the spot. "Hay you bunch of wimps, it looks like I win." The fire user shouted in gleam only to suddenly be stomped on by the massive foot of the master.

Naruto blinked in shock as everyone seamed to calm down in less the a second before going back to what they where doing before hand. Looking around the blonde couldn't happen but marvel at all of the types of mages, now that they had calm down, doing nothing.

A hand clamping on the male's shoulder made the blonde turn around only to see the same women with the ice make standing behind him. "Can I help you?" the female seemed to look conflicted for a second as she stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Can... Can I talk to you, alone?" The female whispered as she looked to the side.

"Sure." Naruto said as he follow the dark purple haired girl back towards one of the stalls that was completely clear of people.

Ur sighed as she sat infront of the blonde, her emotion easily shown through her eyes as she stared at Naruto. "Look, I just want to say sorry for the attack earlier. You see, I and the other Naruto had some bad history with one another and well you have the same appearance, with the armour and all, so... I just ya'know." Ur said as she chuckled sadly as she look away from Naruto in shame.

Naruto chuckled slightly as she scratched the back of his head nervously. "Look its fine, as long as you don't go around trying to kill me then we'll cool." Naruto chuckled as he saw the shock look on her face. "If you'll mind me I have some stuff to talk to with Makarov." The blonde said as he stood to his feet. "See ya." Without warning the blonde left before Ur could comment.

Not a second later, the male walked past the rest of the guild towards the master. "Makarov a word." Naruto said as he interrupted the master's drinking time."I'm just going go out and say it, I'm not from around here and I have nowhere to turn to. So I wanted to ask if I could join the guild." The blonde asked as he looked the smaller male in the eyes.

Makarov eyes glinted as he looked into the teen eyes, he knew this was going to happen and quite frankly he was more than happy to let the blonde join. "

Mirajane, please come over with the fairy stamp." The master said as he raised his mug to his face and took a sip of a beer.

Naruto smirked as he waved at the female walking towards him, she was a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait was a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Naruto also took not that she had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts.

The white haired beauty was donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X" shape.

Mirajane smirked as she held a stamp in her left hand while waving at the blonde with her right. "So you must be the blond everyone's talking about." She smirked as she held the stamp as Naruto pointed on his centre of his heart.

"I want it in orange, if that's okay." Naruto said as he looked the smaller girl with a smirk, chuckling not a second later when the white haired girl placed the stamp on him. With a pop the stamp came off leaving a orange guild mark there, Naruto chuckled as he thanked the girl before he made his way around the room.

However his attention was brought else where when a loud shout of "Gajeel" made the blonde suddenly turn to the left in confusion.

Gray growled in annoyance as he stared at the steel user infront of him, he couldn't stand the man after what he did to their guild hall. "Why did you let him in gramps?" the ice-welder shouted at the guild master as he readied for a fight.

Juvia stepped between the two fire mages with her hands held high. "Calm down. I asked him to come along with me." The water mage said lightly as she tried to break the tension.

Erza glared angrily at the iron user as her anger showed. "I don't mind Juvia, but he's the one responsible for destroying our guild hall." she growled as she resisted the urge to punch the red eyed punk in his iron face.

Makarov sighed as he looked at the young mages infront of him. "Now, now. What have a taught you? Yesterday's enemy can be today's friend." The powerful man said wisely as he looked at the iron mage.

Naruto took this time to enter with a cool fashion, stepping next to the guild master Naruto let out a chuckle getting everyone's attention. "Yo." Naruto waved effortlessly making everyone sweet drop. "What's up?" the blonde said as he looked around the room until he locked on the forms of two familiar blue haired girls. "Oh its the beautiful blues." Naruto complement as he waved at the two blushing girls.

"Err Naruto?" Makarov asked as he stared at the nodding blonde. "Why are you here? I thought you had stuff to do?"

Naruto simply smirked as he held up an piece of paper that had the letter S on it, signalling it was an S-class mission. "Yeah I was just taking in the sights before going out." The blonde as he waved the piece of paper around only to blink in shock when, a still injured, Erza ripped it from his grasp. "What are you doing?"

Said red-head shook her head in annoyance as she read the S class mission slip, it was a request to held disband a dark guild near in the north. "You're not permitted to go on this mission." she said as she waved the latter infront of the blonde's face only for it to be snatched away. "HEY!"

"And why not, I can easily take on some dark guild punks." Naruto remarked as he looked to the master. "Come on, I know you can sense my power, just let me go." Makarov simply smiled as he held his hand out, which Naruto placed the request.

Erza looked on in shock when the master stamped the paper willingly. "I will give you permission to go on it, but as long as you rest up for the night." The elder man said shocking Erza, and most of the guild, into silence.

Naruto groaned in annoyance as he looked to the master in annoyance. "And where exactly am I suppose to stay." Makarov froze in mid gulp when he realised what the blonde said was a very valid point, the master hummed in thought as he stroked his mustache. "Can't I just go, its not like someone's gonna come up and offer me a place to stay." Naruto snickered as he stepped past the master and towards the door only to stop when a hand clamped on his hand.

Erza chuckled lightly as she hugged the blonde into her armoured chest with enough force to make the blonde gain a new injury. "Nonsense, you can come to mine." She smirked as she forced the blonde's face to crush against her steel armour.

"See that Naruto, looks like someone is offering you a place to stay." Makarov remarked as he laughed at the blonde's predicament.

Naruto growled in shock as he felt his skull starting to crack, in a flash the blond disappeared from Erza's grasp only to reappear behind Juvia, as she was the closest, and used the water user as a shield. "Help me water princess." The blonde said in fear when he saw the red-head's gaze turn hard as she stared at Naruto.

Juvia blushed slightly when the blonde wrapped his arms around her stomach and buried his head into her hair. "E -Excuse me?" She said as shock as she looked at Gray to see if he was even a little jealous, only to find that the ice mage wasn't even looking her way.

Naruto blinked in confusion as he looked at the blue haired teen, known as Juvia. "What it make sense, you're like a princess of the sea with that water ability you have. So, Which do you prefer that or your name?" The blonde said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, making Juvia blush, before suddenly jumping back when a pair of steel arms went to grip on his arms.

"You're gonna have to be quicker then that." Naruto remarked as he re-equipped a duel pair of black compensator Beretta 92FS's to his hands.

"Gun magic – mud shot."

A lone glob of muck shot from each chamber before hitting the red-head's legs, sticking her to the floor. "Sorry but I can't allow you to catch..." The blonde's speech was suddenly cut short when both Bisca and Alzack appeared infront of him with gleams in their eyes. "Can I help you?" The blonde said as he took a step away from the two.

The two nodded in union as they looked at the highly advanced weapon in the blond's hand. "Can I... touch them?" Bisca asked in a sly tone as she slowly reached out to grasp one of the guns, only for it to disappear.

The two gun users moaned in annoyance as the guns in Naruto's hands dissipated into magic, the blonde couldn't help but shudder however when he found out that both Bisca and Alzack like guns, he was not going to show them his weapon collection any time soon.

Unfortunately for the blonde, the two had distracted him long enough for Erza to escape her confinement and continue on her chase.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach, trying around the blonde came face to face with a smiling Erza.

Erza smirked gleefully as she forced her steel covered chest against Naruto's back, while pulling him backwards, making him wince as he bones cracked from the pressure. But fortunately for Naruto he had a perfect escape plan, channelling magic to every single water molecule in his body, Naruto's turned into water, resulting in the armoured red-head's arms passing straight through him.

"Not gonna happen." Naruto chuckled as he froze the red-head's arms and legs, freezing her on the spot, before making his way as far from Erza's side.

It wasn't more than a minuet later that Naruto found a bar near the corner, so with a smirk, the teen got out og his water form, before taking a set next to a drinking female.

Looking to the side, the blonde saw that she was a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of colour, having been seen as bright brown,black,and, ultimately, plain shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe.

She possessed a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Her shapely upper body was left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair ofcapri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

"You know its rude to stare." The brown haired girl teased as she looked up from her drink towards a now fully formed Naruto.

Naruto simply chuckled as he waved her off. "So people tell me but I've never been the one for stuff like that." the blonde said as he gave the women a smile before turning to the Mirajane, who was surviving drinks. "Can I have the strongest thing you have, please." Naruto asked as he leaned against his chair. "Names Naruto by the way."

"Cana." The female replied as she leaned onto the table with her left elbow. "So do you like to drink a lot?" She asked interestingly as she swirled the glass of wine around.

"Well I drink occasionally but I try to not get hammered everyday." Naruto smirked as he picked up the shot glass infront of him and downed the thing in one. "Hmmm pretty good. Another." Naruto said instantly as he placed the class down onto the table. "What about you? Do you drink a lot?"

Cana wearily chuckled as she took another sip of whine, she couldn't believe the blonde just drank a shot of dragons fire and didn't even look the slightest bit effected. "Of course, I love to drink." She confessed as she continued to drink her wine.

Said blonde smirked as he picked up his newly filled shot class and downed the contents in one. "Wow this just get better." He chuckled as the alcohol slowly started to work its way to his brain. "Well it was nice to meet you, Cana, but I have a quickly leave." Naruto said as he placed the glass down before sprinting off leaving a very confused Cana.

Erza growled as she tried to find her target, one second he was in his grasp and then nothing, the punk had somehow escaped her capture and now she had spent nearly 5 minuets searching for him. Growling once again, the red-head looked around the room to see if she couldn't help but spot the blonde.

"What's up Erza?" Cana said as she waved at the armoured women with a smile. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for a tale handsome male with blonde hair would you?" She continued making Erza freeze on her spot.

In a flash the red-head was infront of the brunette. "You know where he is." She asked as she looked into the alcoholic's brown eyes as she nodded. "Where?" She demanded making Cana smirk before pointing towards the left side of the room.

"He left only a second before you came barging in." She remarked as the wine in her glass flowed down her throat. "You should have seen him though, he downed to dragon fires in less then ten seconds of one another." She chuckled as she swirled around on her chair. "My kind of man. Say way are you after him?"

"According to the master, the blonde has nowhere to stay for the night so I offered my home but it would seem he is... reluctant to stay, for some reason, so I'm hunting him down so I can force him to stay." The red-head said in a humble tone as she stared around the room in hopes of locating the blonde.

"No-where to stay?" Cana thought to herself with a smirk before quickly hiding it. "Well now that I think about it, I think Naruto went right instead of left." The brunette lied to the red-head with ease before standing up and dusting herself off. "Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She said as she made her way towards Naruto.

Said blonde sighed in relief as he finally sat down in peace, it would seem that he had escaped Erza, sighing the blonde leaned against the committable chair and let his eyes slip close. If there was anything in life Naruto loved more than fighting it was ramen and sleeping.

While the blonde rested he began to think of who he could team with, apparently mages normally team together to go out on missions.

Because he didn't know his way around, he would need to find someone to come along and show him. Thinking about mages, there were so many people could join.

First was the gun duo, they looked to have a keen eye for gun uses and he just happened to have a large amount of weaponry that would be beneficial for most situations, but at the same time the two seem to make a good enough pair already.

He could ask Ur, with his ice magic he could make a extreme ice pair, however Naruto didn't know how strong she was.

Then there was Erza's team, they seemed pretty strong, and from the magic reserves they all held, Naruto could tell that they had lots of raw talent. But that was the problem, they already had a great team, they didn't really need Naruto there.

Sighing the blonde leaned back in his seat as his slid closed, thoughts rushed around his mind in super sonic speed. A lone huff left the man's lips when he felt someone join his relaxation, opening his eyes, Naruto saw that the same dark purple haired women from earlier sitting next to him. "Hey." Naruto said as his eye lids slid back closed once again.

"Hey." The purple haired women replied as she sat to the left of Naruto. "So did you get what you needed to get done?" She asked only to get a nob from the resting the blonde as he pointed to his chest, or more specifically the fairy tail brand. Ur smirked as she leaned onto the chair. "I didn't really get to introduce myself earlier so I thought that I'd come over and lean more about you. Oh, and my name is Ur by the way." She said in a lacks tone as she scouted closer to him.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto replied as he stared at the female with a small smile while still leaning back against the seat with his eyes closed.

Ur frowned slightly as the teen ignored her. "Nice to meet you to." She said as her frown lessoned. "So I heard you joined the guild. It wasn't surprising actually, you're seem like that kind of guy." Ur said in a mutual tone as she crossed her legs. "I also heard about your lack of housing, and well, I was wondering that if you wanted to stay at mine?"

That grabbed his attention, Naruto's eyes opened every so slightly before his eyes looked with the girl's. "Oh, and whys that." The blonde said in masked confusion while re-closing his eyes.

"How about saying thanks, mister lazy ass." Ur sneered back at the teen in a playful manner, earning a smirk from Naruto, while gently punching him on the arm.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Naruto answered as he glanced at the female seated next to him. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone." the blond said as he glared at the table infront of him. "I've done that enough already." He whispered the last part as he leaned against his chair, his eyes re-closed as he listened to the music that was being play through-out the guild.

Ur sighed slightly as she went to assure the teen that it was fine only to be interrupted when a large fight broke out on the first floor, diverting her attention away from Naruto, however when she went to tell the blond "it was okay", he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY, everyone I can't help but feel a extreme amount of pride and happiness as you, the readers, continue to read and review my stories. I don't know how to thank you guy, it actually brings a tear to my eye when I read the comments you set me.**

**Daedric X**  
AH, Lucky me lol, just finish chapter one when I noticed you just uploaded the second chapter.  
Interesting story btw. Looking forward for more in the future, good luck! :)

**Me : **Cool, I hoped you enjoyed it, I will try to update as good as I could. I just hope that you continue to enjoy each plot.

**Argorok**  
Interesting story so far, please keep up the good work.

**Me :** Thanks, I tried to make it as interesting for readers. I will try to keep the updates as good as the last

**RikudoNaruto1**  
damn fast update

**Me :** I only managed to update it quickly because I had the idea in my mind but I'll try to keep it up.

**jgmlvjvera**  
Please continue so far it looks great

**Me :** Thanks man, or chick, I'm glad that you enjoyed my chapter, I'll try to make it better with each chapter.

**that guy**  
i like the way you introduced everyone but where is the insane naruto

**Me :** Thanks, I tried to make it as believable as possible, I didn't think it would be noticed though. And for Naruto, that's a secret... I kinda have a later plan for him so I can't tell you right now.

**Guest**  
Hmmmmmmmmm so Naruto has quite a few types of magic then. How strong would you say he is?

**Me :** Well, what makes Naruto strong is actually his hand to hand combat, his magic is still pretty useful however his main magic is wind and water, not ice, but he has enough practice with wind magic and water magic to create Ice magic.  
However even with all his strength, he isn't massively Op, he's strong enough to take some major characters, but no much that he could flick Mavarok and win a the fight. In terms of strength, I'd give him Gai in hand to hand combat, Kakashi in numbers of magic, and the overrule power of probably the full powered kyuubi, but that's ONLY when he's fighting while angry or fully charged to battle.

**Silber D. Wolf**  
great story  
**Me :** Thanks man, just tell me if there's anything that could be improved and I'll try to do it.

**ninja master reborn**  
Nice chapter and a question are you going to make naruto go with erza scarlet or get home to knightwalker  
**Me :** That is one BIG secret, who says he couldn't meet someone else and full in love. However I can tell you that you WILL NOT expect it, and If you do I will dedicate a whole lemon for you, the pairs being of your choice.

**zero  
**I vote naruto x ur because it's barely use a feels like you're implying right now

**Me : **Well I kind of answered that in the beginning, but I'll say it once again. The pairing is one BIG secret, who says he couldn't meet someone else and full in love. However I can tell you that you WILL NOT expect it, and If you do I will dedicate a whole lemon for you, the pairs being of your choice. Just like I said a second ago.

**Guest **

Are you going to show us how and why Naruto of Earthland turn out the way he did. I mean why did he betray Fairy Tail and try to kill Ezra and everyone else? What is his connection to Ur?

**Me : **Well, a partly mentioned that the evil Naruto was Ur's husband (right at the beginning) and had partly _adsorbed _the Deliora with forbidden magic, and yes Naruto is the father of Ultear, which Ultear knew herself, making the power corrupter him.

**Guest **

You're falling into the same hole everyone else falls into, you're putting way to much focus on the woman it's annoying especially after the whole "I love you Erza." Thing before he vanished do you think be's just going to go haram hunting right after? That's not love that's manipulating a woman's feelings for sex. I think it would have been better for Natsu to offer a place then barge in on Lucy's house but you wouldn't think about that thinking about Naruto's penis so much.

**Me : **Ouch, just ouch. I wasn't making my story like that at all, well I wasn't trying to make it like that, and that's why Naruto _rejected _Erza's attempts to make him live at her home. He is still in love with Erza and I haven't tried to make it look any different.

**MattMC3 : **This story is different. From Naruto's past to where he finds himself now... it has me interested. I'm glad you have Naruto interacting with so many characters instead of only women during these few chapters even if it is only slightly. Hope to see an update soon!

**Me: **Thanks, I try, there is still much that is still hidden about Naruto's that will not be revealed for a while. I'm ashamed to say that the next two chapter will be focusing on mainly the women, but not how you think, but that will change later on. The backgrounds of Naruto and Evil Naruto will also come out to play in the story also.

Guest

**Can you give him a fimiliar such as luna from sailor moon?**

**Me : First** I think you mean familiar **2nd :** I don't know if I should, I mean Naruto is pretty powerful and having a familiar like Luna would be of much help, but thanks for the idea.

On that note, I can't tell you much, as I want to keep it a secret for a later date.

**I guess all I can do is continue to write for you guys, while trying to improve as I do it, I just hope that you will like them.**

Naruto grunted as he slowly lifted himself up by his elbows only straight away full back down as he felt the room around him shake. Looking down the male noted he was in some unfamiliar clothes that considered of a lose black open shirt and baggy black shorts.

Turning, the male noted that the room was small and wooden, similar to a cabin. The room suddenly began to shake making the blond groan as he pulled himself up in shock before placing his hand onto the wooden wall, only for them to swing open and smash, an unexpected, Natsu in the face.

(Later the week)

Naruto frowned in annoyance as he stared at best in front of him, standing infront of the blond was a large lion standing on its back legs. It was covered in a think layer of fur, it jaws were wide open, baring its giant fangs in anger.

The beast moved in a surprising speed, for its size that it, and proceeded to swipe at the blond. The power behind the blow was enough to smash Naruto into a wall.

A grunt left Naruto's lips as he forced himself out of the earth of the mountain he was forced into, only to suddenly drop to the floor, barely dodging a claw to his helmet covered face. Naruto quickly filled to his feet and proceeded to uppercut the beast, forcing it off its feet, before grabbing its air-born body and started spinning them around, so fast that they turned into a tornado. The two smashed to the floor in an explosion of power, making dust flow into the air.

Naruto dusted off his hands as he walked out of the mountain without a single speck of dust on his body. "Well now, that was easy." The teen said as he held up a piece of paper that had some very vague directions on them. "Cana really needs to work on her description, I'll never find my way back!" The blond gave a sigh before he started to gather magic around him. "Well I guess I'll have to teleport. This sucks." The teen said as he activated his teleporting runes at the train station.

The blond then had to wait a whole 21 minuets to get to Magnolia Town, however the sight Naruto was met by 6 frozen statues in the centre of the fairy tale's guild hall.

(two hour before.)

Makarov smiled as he walked side by side Mirajane, he was holding a small box in his hands. Looking around, the old man's smile grew as he saw so many of his children walking inside the guild.

"The old town is getting into the harvest festival spirit." The small man said in joy.

Mirajane, who was walking by the master's side, smiled as she watched people place up posters and families walking around with cheerful smiles on their faces. "and the guilds getting ready for the fantasia parade." She said with a smirk as the continued to work their way to the guild.

"Of course!" Makarov exclaimed in joy. "People come from all over the country to see our parade, we can't let our fans down, can we?

The silver-haired teen smiled as she turned her head to the master. "It would be nice if Luxus would join us for once."

The elder wizard's smile disappeared once he heard that statement, the last thing he needed to think about was that boy. "The less said about that bum the better."

The taller of the two smiled softly as she turned to looking infront of her. "I heard from Levi that he's back in town."

"He came back!" Mavarov's frown deepened when he heard that news, stopping in deep thought the man started to recall the past Luxus.

Mirajane stopped in surprise when she noticed that her guild master stopped. "Something wrong?"

The guild master "hmmm" in thought as he stopped in his stride.

(41 minuets before Naruto arrived)

In the centre of the guild was a large crowd of people standing infront of a large platform. Standing on the stage was a slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partly covering the sides of his face; he has dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. The teen was donned in a formal dark suit over a light-colored shirt, as well as an extremely large papillon.

Suddenly the teen placed a microphone near his mouth and began to shout. "The long wait is finally over, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the one and only 'Miss fairy tale' contest. Where your favourite fairies fight in a battle of beauty! I, Max Alors, sand wizard exterior, while be your host for this existing event. Now lets meet contestant number 1, thee exotic beauty who while drink you under the table any day of the week... Cana Alberona.

Said female smiled as she appeared on the stage in her usual outfit, her body posed so that her noticeable bust became more noticeable.

"Now bust out some magic, and so us your stuff." Max shouted with a massive grin. Suddenly the teen brought out a deck of cards and started to use her magic. "She's seceder spinning, what could she be doing with those cards!" Suddenly the cards exploded outwards to reveal Cana wearing an orange and green striped bikini top and bottoms.

"The price money can cover my tab."

While this was happening 4 figures slowly moved through the shadows of the fairy tales guild. The first figure was a very tall and muscular young man with blue eyes. His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. The male was donned in an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard's on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones.

This was none other than Laxus Dreyar. He was an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He was the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, and the leader of a group called the thunder legion.

The second person was a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. His hair is blue and black in colour, with the black parts being almost shaven, and the blue ones, occupying the top and the sides of his head, being much longer, with the one of the top being styled in amohawk-like crest, and the ones on the sides pointing backwards.

He also had large eyebrows that were also blue, and the upper part of his nose and his forehead bear the tattoo of a stylized man extending his long, curved arms outwards. His irises each have a concentric circle surrounding the pupils inside them. He also has prominent eyelashes ending in a spiraling curved motif, each placed at one of his large eyes' sides; the pair of eyelashes pointing towards his nose are headed downwards, while the outer ones jut upwards. Below his eyes are two slightly curved lines pointing downwards

The man's upper body is covered in a dark, mildly fitting cloth-covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. The upper part of the latter, however, is almost always obscured by a metal visor reminiscent of a Medieval sallet, which comes covered with eight small, elongated holes, with four of them in front of each of his eyes.

He wears large armbands, and he has large shoulder pads each with skulls on its centre. His waist is circled by a simple dark band, which holds up a massive waist-guard made of cloth, which comes in four long, light-colored pieces, each adorned by a dark "X", reaching down below his knees. Under such waistguard, he dons a pair of extremely baggy, loose dark pants, with each leg being adorned by a pair of lighter-colored belts crossing in an "X" formation. Such pants are tucked inside a pair of light, armored greaves.

This man was known as Bickslow, a soul user that was a 22 year-old Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He was also a member of the thunder legion.

Beside him was a female that had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wears oval glasses and has a very voluptuous figure paired with very large breasts and curvy hips. Her hair was arranged in a sidewards ponytail and she wore a green dress that had movable wings on the back of it. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it.

This female's name was Evergreen, a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the only female member of the Thunder legion.

To the left of her was a slim man of average height with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both shaped like lightning bolts. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail.

The man's eyes are greenish blue; beneath the left one lies a small beauty mark. In addition, he possesses prominent eyelashes. His green Fairy Tail Mark is located on the back of his left hand.

The man's outfit consisted of a knee-length double-breasted coat, which possesses a wide collar, large multicoloured cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. The buttons closing said coat are four; the coat itself has been shown in two different colours on different occasions: red and black. Over it, around the man's waist, is a pair of buckled belts, attached to which, on his left hip, is his sword. Underneath, he wears a simple, tow-coloured shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar, mostly obscured by other pieces of his clothing, among which a light cravat tie around his neck, with the lower part tucked inside the coat.

This man was none other than Freed Justine, a Mage of Fairy Tail who doesn't often appear in the guild.

In one quick motion, Evergreen dropped down into the back of the stage and quickly used her eye magic to turn the people into stone before they could react. Hearing one more contest still remained, the brown-haired female walked onto the stage. " Enter number 8!" She started off in a cocky tone as she stepped on stage. "I am the very definition of fairy, not to mention, the very definition of beauty. And thee only women here who embodies everything that's desired. There for the winner is... Me, the lovely, Evergreen. Now, this idiotic contest can end." She said with a smirk as she looked at the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

Lucy frowned as she stared at the weirdly dressed female. "Can't you go mess up a different contest." She started to shout at the brown-haired female only to gasp when the female turned towards her and lifted her glasses up.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" Evergreen said with a smirk as she looked Lucy in the eyes, which resulted in the blond female being turned into stone.

Loud gasped was heard though-out the crowd as they watched one fairy tail member attack another. Max, seeing the threat, quickly turned to the crowd with a worried glance. "Everyone, get out of here, NOW!" The teen shouted making the crowd back up in shock before rushing away in fear.

Mavarok growled in anger as he took a step forwards. "What do you think you're doing, Evergreen?! You'll ruin the festival for everyone." The old man said in anger.

Said female simply chuckled as she tried to stare the old man down. "On the contrary, I think that things are just getting interesting." She mocked as the large curtains opened up to reveal 7 frozen statues; Cana, Bisca, Levi, Erza, Mirajane, and Juiva all stood frozen in stone.

Mavarok's anger blasted through the roof when he saw what the female had done. "Don't be a fool, turn them to normal this instant!"

Suddenly a bult of yellow lightning struck next to Lucy before dissipation to show a smirking Laxus. "Well, looks like all your fans decided to head home. Pity, because the party is about to start." The teen said with a cocky grin.

" Laxus, I should have known." Mavarok frowned masked his face as he stared at the blond standing before him.

Laxus smirked in an evil way as he stared at the mages infront of him. "Come on, let's have some fun." He said with a loud voice while grinning evilly.

Mavarok stood his group as he glared up at the blond teen. "I've had enough of your nonsense! Turn them back or else!" the elder man said in a sharp tone.

Laxus simply laughed in an amused manner. "You better nice if you want this ladies to join the parade." He taunted as he shot lightning down beside Lucy, much to the worry of the guild. "In other words, I'm taking all of them hostage. Break the rules and I'll shatter these chicks one by one, or I could just smash 'em all right now."

"I'm not amused Laxus, stop fooling around!"

Laxus smirk kept itself on his face as he stepped away from Lucy. "I'm serious old man!" As soon as those words left the blond's lips, both Freed and Bickslow dropped down beside him. "There's only one rule, who's ever left standing in the end is the winner. Its a Fairy Tail battler royal."

"All right, I'm all fired up! Natsu shouted as he punched the table with a fire fist. However before he could start anything, Ur walked into the guild.

"Fire up, about what?" Ur's voice was one of confusion as he gained the attention of everyone in the guild. "Did I miss something."

Laxus frowned when he felt the overwhelming amount of magic pouring off the new-comer. His attention was shifted when he felt his grandfathers power explode. "NOW! NOW!" The blond started as he started to use his magic. "Simmer down old man, it's all part of the festival!" He said as he unleashed a large amount of lighting magic, blinding most because of the brightness. "It will be fun, Let the battle of fairy tail begin."

(41 minuets into the future)

"Only two left in the guild!" The old man said in shock as he tried to figure out who it could be, however it only gained his attention when Gajeel and Natsu started to argue. "No way!" he whispered getting the two dragon-slayer's attention. "Your the only two that's left!"

The old man's expression became that of sadness as he tightened his hands into fists. "There's no-one left to fight Laxus, it's all over!"

"I've got no choice. Guess I'll bring Erza back." Natsu sighed in annoyance as he walked over towards Erza. "Man this sucks. I thought I was finally going to have a chance to show her up."

Mavarok looked at Natus in worry as he followed after the fire user. "Now hold on a second! What are you about to do."

Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion as he lifted up his hands, that were covered in fire, before turning to Erza's now downed form. "I gonna use my fire on her, Ya'know to melt the stone off."

"This is madness!" Mavarok said as he watched Natsu moved magic above Erza's form.

Natsu suddenly scream however when a crack formed on Erza's stone face. The fire dragon-slayer dropped to his knees and started to rapidly bow while apologising. However him saying sorry over and over did nothing to prevent the crack from forming larger and larger until the stone exploded off of her body.

"If feel... hot?" Erza looked shocked for a second before she glared at Natsu. "It was you wasn't it? Were you trying to cook me?!" she said as she kicked Natsu in Gajeel, making them fly backwards.

"Thank goodness." Mavarok's frown loosened as he stepped forwards slightly. "But how was the spell broken?

"Honestly I'm not quite sure." Said Erza as she held a hand to her right eye. "But if I had to guess, I'd say it had something to do with my right eye."

Mavarok gasp as he looked at Erza's right eye.

While the old man was thinking, Happy flew over to Erza. "Erza, do you know what's going on right now?"

"I think so, even though I was stone, I was still able to hear most of what was said." The red-head frown slightly as she turned to the flying cat.

The master of Fairy Tail smirked as he pumped his fist. "Alright, its time to fight back." He said as he walked side by side with Erza.

Happy smiled as he saw that Erza was back, only for the runes to catch his attention. "Hey, look the number went up." Getting the attention of the red-head.

"Impressive." She said as she looked at the runes. "It looks like it updated by its self." She said as she watched the runes updated twice, going up until it was 5. "Hmm, five."

"Five, who could they be?" Natsu said with a frown as he tried to figure out who was here.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, someone who always out town." Erza said with a smirk as she tried to make the other to try to figure out.

"Mystogan!" The master said with a smirk. "And just when we needed him..." The man's speech was cut off when something smashed through the wall of the Guild hall.

Another explosion followed after the first one, everyone turned around to see that a large figure was holding Evergreen by the throat.

Evergreen tried to scream as a metal glove gripped her neck, cutting of her oxygen supply, her eyes watering as he body became weak. "You will turn them back!" Tears leaked out of Evergreen's eyes as she felt her life slowly slip away, however she nodded none the less.

"Good" The man's voice was filled with anger as he let the female drop 30 feet to the wooden floor, nearly breaking her back, before he dropped down next to her to show Naruto wearing his usual silver gleaming armour.

"Well, are you gonna do it or not? We don't have all day ya'know." The blond said as he peered down at the gasping Evergreen, making her flinch. The brown haired female quick released the women out of fear, before remotely passing out.

Naruto smirked as he watched stone fall off of the women of the guild. "Sweet, I did it." The blond said with a smirk as he turned towards the now free women. "Now, what was doing before this?" He thought to himself as he tapped his chin in thought. "Oh yeah, I need my pay."

However before the teen could ask Mirajane about it, she had somehow escaped his range of sensor. Turning around the teen was met by the surprised look on Erza's and Mavarok's face. "What, is there something on my face?" The teen said with a frown as he checked his face for any dirt.

Erza smirked as she rushed up to the blond. "Nice timing." She said with a smirk as she tapped the person only for him to dodge to the side.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he turned to the red-head. "I'm sorry, but if you were to hit me then I wouldn't be able to tell you, and the rest, goodbye." The blond's tone was one that didn't match the look in his eyes, his sadness lingered deep inside himself.

Erza frowned as she looked at the blond in confusion. "Goodbye, did something happen?" She asked in confusion as looked at the teen with a frown.

Naruto nodded slightly as he form straightened up slightly. "Not to long ago, Laxus activated a bunch of Lacrima filled with enormous amounts of Lighting Magic. The real me estimated that there around 300 of them, with enough power to destroy the country, however not a second ago I found out that they all had body link magic." The teen said surprising everyone inside the guild hall. "And so, the real me had taken upon himself to destroy all of them at the same time, but the power behind them would most probably kill me." The teen said with a smirk making everyone in the room freeze in shock.

Erza froze in shock as she looked in on shock when she heard this, it was like Jellal all over again, her stomach twisted in pain as she feet hot tear drop her face. She didn't understand why she was feeling like this but she knew she had to stop what was about to happen.

"NO!" A sudden shout was heard making everyone turn to see that Ur was standing at the door with tear leaking out her face. "Please stop, you're all I have left to remind me of my husband, evil as he was, I loved him. Please you can't do this." She all but shouted as her pain showed through her stance.

However before she could remark, Mavarok shouted in anger as his he grew in power only to stop when his heart stopped a beat. "GUH!" The master shouted as pain as he fell on the floor in pain.

Naruto's clone frown as he stepped towards the master. "I will get Poluchka, I knew this would happen so I ask master what to do when the time came." The blond said as he placed his hand on the old man's chest. "I will give him the life I hold, he will live long enough for her to arrive, but it's a shame I will not be here to watch the parade." Naruto gave a dry chuckle before placing a hand on his chest. "I guess this is goodbye."

(With Naruto an Hour later.)

Naruto grunted in pain as he continued to summon sword after sword, making circle after circle of steal around himself, out of pure energy.

Every-single sword was made out of his own magic as he had no physical way of actually summoning blades.

Suddenly the teen's mind was invaded by someone-else's voice, something that nearly made him slip up on creating more weapons. "Hey Fairy tailer's, can you hear me? Thing's aren't looking so good for us, check out what's floating in the sky." Naruto frowned as he looked at the many Lacrima that was still flying in the air. The blond knew he had to hit them now, or else everyone else would try and get them, he didn't want the other to be pained because of his weakness.

"Damn it!" Naruto swore as he hovered into mid air, his blade still locking with his forms movement. "I need to do this asap."

"What most of you don't know is that one fairy tail member had taken upon himself to destroy them, by himself. However the power behind the magic would probably kill him! We need to make sure that he survive but..." The voice suddenly stopped when he noticed that Naruto was in mid air. "What, he's already there! And he looks like he going to stop them plains to use the Lacrima to destroy the town."

Many of the people below looked in the sky in shock. Their shock turned to worry however when they noticed that Naruto was in the centre of the sky.

"Well guys, I know I haven't known any of you guys for long, but I'm proud to say that you were the best guild I've every had the honour of meeting." Naruto said as he stopped in mid air. "and I hope that everyone has a wonderful life." With that said Naruto let lose all of his magic swords into the Lacima.

Everyone watched in on shock as a HUGE lightning bolt, the size of nearly of Magnolia, struck the blond.

"RWWWWWWWWWW" Naruto screamed as billions of volts of lightning poured into his system, instantly destroying his nerves and electrocuting even his bones. The armour that the blond wore did nothing to stop the power for cooking him alive.

The blond's pure blue eyes widen in pain as his throat vibrated, producing screams from his mouth, until it all suddenly stopped.

Naruto's floated there for a second before gravity finally took it hold. Like a meteorite, the blond plummeted to the ground with nothing to keep him up. He wasn't even strong enough to summon his wind magic to keep him afloat.

The blond's sigh as he watched his life flash before his eyes; he saw himself and Erza first meeting followed by every single fight they had, every-single kiss he's shared, the time he spent in his original home.

His last flash however was the time he spent with this fairy tail. The time in the past week had been one of the best in the blond's life; he had laughed, talked, and partied with everyone in the guild. He even got to know some of them in a personal way.

Naruto smiled as he chocked on his own blood, he knew he was dying but he couldn't call it upon himself to cry. He had lived a life that most would not wish for but it was one that he chose, a life where he was the one protecting as much as he could.

As the teen continued to fall he could hear the shouts of his name, women and men alike. A rusty chuckle left Naruto mouth just before he finally hit the ground.

The teen dying attention, however, was soon brought away from his own pain when he felt a large amount of magical energy build up not to far from him. The teen turned his armoured head to the side as he took notice of the large magical circle appear on the church.

Naruto cursed slightly under his breath as he forced himself up, dying or not, he had to save everyone. Clenching his fists, the armoured man slowly got to feet, crying out in pain as he did so, not even the pain stopping him on his mission.

Grunting, the blond activated runes all over his body. in a flash of light, the teens smoking armour was replaced by a pair of red hakama pants with red trims on the edges and a yin and yang on each side around the waist. On Naruto's hands and feet were a wrapped pair of bandages that wrapped wall the way up his legs and arm leaving only his biceps and stomach uncovered, showing that he had no visible wounds meaning that all his damage was internal.

Naruto clenched his eyes in pain as he forced his body to operate at full power. In a split second, Naruto was on the move while gathering magic to increase his power.

(With Natsu and Laxus)

"What the... No way!" He said in shock, and anger, as he watched the dust in the room disappear to reveal the unharmed forms of Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy. "Impossible, how in the hell are you all still alive!"

"I hit them with so much magic energy!" Luxas growled in anger as he tried to understand why his most powerful move, " Dreyar's Judgement", didn't effect anyone of Magnolia Town.

"The other guild members and the citizens of Magnolia remain unharmed." The blond was brought out of his shock when the sound of someone voice reached his ears. Turning, the man took notice of a familiar green hair teen standing at the door, looking worse for wear.

"Freed?"

"Looks like your spell didn't work, not a single person was killed." Freed said as he leaned against the wall for support.

Laxus frowned as he stared at the younger mage. "But that's impossible, I cast the Fairy Law spell perfectly." He said in anger as he stared the green haired mage down.

Freed simply frowned as he continued to lean against the stone pillar. "Maybe so, but your true feelings betrayed you." If laxus looked anger before, then he was damn well pissed right now. "You've inherited more then strength from your grandfather. Deep down, you also have the master's heart. Wether you'd admit it, or not, its evident that you care for your comrades. The Fairy Law spell only affects those the master sees as an enemy. Since no'one was hurt, we know how you truly feel." Freed said in a long winded fashion, striking a cord in Laxus's consensus. "You can true to hide your fillings, Laxus, but your magic will always reveal the truth."

Laxus growled in anger as he started to gain in family. "No, that's a lie. The truth is that anyone in who stands in my way is my enemy!" The man said in anger as his magic exploded.

"Laxus stop this, go see the master before its too late!" Freed shouted as he tried to get to Laxus only for lightning to exploded from the ground.

"Let the old man die for all I care. He may be family, but I'm STRONGER!" The blond shouted as his body expanded to handle the power he was using.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Natsu shouted as he ripped off his shirt as fire exploded from his form. "Your not stronger than gramps, you couldn't even pull off Fairy Law!" The pinked haired man continued to shout as he too let his power run wild. "You may be his grandson, but your no better than the rest of us! Don't you know blood type don't matter, 'cause everyone in the guild is supposed to be considered family!"

Laxus eyes widened in shock as he thought about it. "That's just a lie." Only to deny it a second latter as his power sky-rocketed. "Blood types do matter!"

The one way argument was soon ended however when a blur shot past Freed and proceeded run infront of Laxus before spin kicking him with enough force to make dust fly up.

Everyone in the room watched in shock as the Lightning dragon slayer blasted through the roof and into the sky above. Looking down, the saw that Natsu and the figure had followed shortly after.

Three forms of lights flew in the sky; one red, one yellow, and one silver, and began smashing against one another with the intent on destroying the each other.

Naruto growled as he watched Natsu punched down into the side of the church, the teen quickly counter punched Laxus into the roof with enough power to destroy a whole tower.

The blond knight quickly blocked a lightning punch with a shock wave punch, smashing the blond lightning user downwards into Natsu, who "Fire dragon roared" Laxus backwards.

The Lightning dragon slayer growled in anger as he summoned a huge amount of Lighting magic into a spear, laughing insanely as he did it. However before he could form it properly, Naruto slammed down onto his right shoulder with an axe kick, nearly breaking the teen's shoulder blade, before spinning in a perfect 360 motion and kicked the blond in his face.

Natsu, seeing an opening, rushed towards the teen and proceeded to punch him in the stomach before following up with a knee, Wing attack, Fire Headbut, Flame elbow and finally a Flame lotus: Exploding Flame wave.

Laxus growled in pain as he was forced into the air, and knocked into unconsciousness , by the power of the flames.

Natsu let loss a roar of victory before falling to unconsciousness to, however before he could fall to the floor Naruto grabbed the pink haired teen and placed him on his should before he walked over to Laxus and picked him up also.

The blond quickly dropped down to the stone floor, before remotely collapsing onto his knee and placing the teens on the stone floor. "Damn!" Naruto frowned as he felt his body starting to shut down. Looking up, the teen saw that Freed, and Levi was rushing towards his location with worried looks on their face. "Levi!" Naruto said with the loudest voice he could, which sounded like a mere whisper.

Levi, hearing Naruto calling out to her, quickly rushed to the downed blond, just missing a second to late as he collapsed onto the floor. "Don't speak, save your energy." The blond hair female said as tears dripped down her face. "Come on, we need to get you to the guild."

Naruto merely shook his head as he brought his hand up to the female's face with the remaining part of his power. "Levi, listen. I don't know *gasp* if I'm gonna make it *pant* so I need you to do something for me." The blond said with his quite voice.

Levi nodded as she gripped the hand on her face. "Anything, I'll do anything. Just tell me."

Naruto nodded as he brought his face close to the blue haired female, making her blush, before he whispered into her ear. Levi seemingly froze on her spot as Naruto limb in her grasp. The girl's eyes widened as she looked down at the teen. "Naruto?" She stated as if she was in denial. "NARUTO!" The blue haired female said in a loud voice as she griped the blond's shoulders. "NO!" The female shouted as she started shake the blond.

Tears dropped down onto's Naruto's face as Levi hovered of his form, sobbing uncontrollably as she curled up against the armoured man. Of to the side, Freed watched the female cry on the blond's body, his own grief taking hold when he realised that it was partly his fault for the teen's death. Sighing, the green haired teen picked up Laxus and quickly made his way to the nearest hospital.

Erza frowned when she noticed that Freed was running towards the mage's hospital with a guilty look in his eyes. The red-head suddenly felt dread loom over her shoulder when she noticed that Natsu was nowhere to see.

"Yo, red-head. I need your help!" The sound of Gajeel voice made the worried red-head turn to see what he wanted. A happy sigh left Erza's mouth when she noticed that Natsu was hefted over the Iron dragon slayer's shoulder, his stomach still moving up and down signalling he was alive.

But that begged the question as to what the man needed. "What is it?" She asked as she looked around the area. "And where is Naruto, that idiot is going to get a beating once I get my hands on him." Erza said with a growl only to stop when she saw that Gajeel had a downcast arua around him, something that he shouldn't have. "What?"

Gajeel sighed slightly as he jerked a thumb to the side. "Go take a look for yourself." The black haired man said before walking in the same direction as Freed.

Erza frowned as she turned in the direction of where the two men came from before making her way towards where Gajeel pointed her towards.

However Erza wasn't ready, nor did she except, to see the Levi looming over a down'd form of someone. "Levi?" Erza asked as she closed in on the teen. However the sound of crying reached the girl's ears making her freeze, looking alittle closer she took notice of the yellow hair of the figure, long yellow hair that she knew belonged to one person.

Erza's body trembled slightly as she moved the crying blue haired girl aside.

A hand shot up to Erza's mouth as tears streamed down her face. "Naruto?" The red-head whispered in a hurt tone as she place a hand onto his neck, only to find that his pulse wasn't there any-more.

"He's gone" The knight heard Levi say. "It's all my fault, if I had been faster at freeing the two, he could have lived." She said to herself while the tears in her eyes finally ran out.

Erza however could only stand there in shock, the pain was just like when Jellal was first separated from her, her hands slowly travelled towards the man only to freeze when Naruto's body started to dissipate into light.

Her eyes travelled into the air, the pain in her heart exalted when she watched Naruto's body completely disappeared.

"NARUTO!"

**Well, that's new, I didn't know how to end this really. ****But I have some really disappointing news! If you've read the Manga or watched the Anime then you should know that there isn't really anything for me to write about until episode 52- on wards sooooo my next chapter will skip the not so important fillers, I'll still write briefly about them but don't expect a whole chapter devoted to each one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about that poor ending from the last chapter, I couldn't think of another excuse to write Naruto off until the important, and fun, stuff. I know its bad, and I promise not to do it again, but I won't go back to change it. **

**I'm sorry.**

**Now, this chapter while do the basics of episode 52 so that you know what's going on but from that I can't tell you anything else, as it would spoil what would happen.**

**However if you guy want those filler then I can make some a new story that has the chapters.**

**This fanfiction is the MAIN story while the other one would be a the filler episodes for this story.**

**And questions, questions, questions.**

**Karlos1234ify**  
Very interesting developments are happening.  
How did Naruto disappear? Anima perhaps?

**Well this chapter will explain that you so don't worry.**

**zero **

Is there any chance that you are going to make a prequel of evil Naruto and ur what made him evil in the first place

**Well I'll think about it, I haven't even came close to finishing this off so we shall see.**

**Guest**

So Naruto is back in edolas huh. I wonder what knight walker will say.

**Maybe you'll find out what this chapter :0**

Brehze chapter 3 . 14h ago

Great chapter keep up the good work

**Thanks man, I appreat it.**

DarkRoyal chapter 3 . 13h ago  
I hope the next chapter will be air faster

**I can only think up a chapter so fast, and even then I have to get it written down, I even find stuff to do every day so that leaves me with so little time to actually write it down. Sorry man but that's how it is, I wish I could improve.\**

Silber D. Wolf  
amazing, All your stories are awesome

**Ahh thanks man, I can't thank you enough. I will try and make any more of them just as good, if not better.**

Daedric X  
I enjoyed it so far, it got drama, but in a good way. I just hope that Naruto isn't dead. As I said before, looking forward to more so good luck!

**Thanks, I try to make everything I write a good mixture of everything to make sure that everyone can enjoy it.**

Guest chapter 3 . 7h ago  
Adding luna might not be so bad, she can give him disguise power to spy since it is unknown if he apparently can transform. She is also supportive and gives good advice. Besides even when he is so powerful, he just went near death's door anyway.

Guest chapter 2 . 7h ago  
PS the most favorite characters have exceeds, so why not a talking cat since he is not a dragon slayer, also he is not that powerful.

**As I'm sure your the same person I can answer you together.**

**1st I never once said he would have a familiar, the idea of him coming to this new world and gaining a familiar off the bat is pretty obscured. 2nd Yes I know that he isn't that powerful, I created his power limits remember, and he would do better with a familiar at his side, however the Naruto you are seeing isn't the one to go and find help from someone else, no he is a people that would train for power and not to have someone give it to him on a silver plate.**

ninja master reborn

2 things 1the story is doing good and it only has three chapters 2 will naruto be able to do rasengan

**Thanks man, I hope that the rest of my chapters meet the standards of you, and your fellow readers. And for the rasengan, well I don't know, he may be able to do it with magic but I have no clue as to how powerful he will become if I straight up give him the rasengan.**

**Never-mind**** that though, let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

Standing at the funeral barrel was none other than Erza Knightwalker, her brown eyes locked with the lettered onto the stone head. "Here lays Naruto Serenity, a warrior that died to protect those he called comrades." She read with a broken look in her eyes.

Erza had spent several days locked inside her room, the room she shared with Naruto, crying over her lose, without food or sleep. The red-head had then spent several days after that reaching all his notes on the "Anima Chamber".

In that time, she had found at the reason behind why he destroyed said chamber, apparently there was an alternate dimension in which a whole land of people that used magic through spells, and not weapon enchantments, lived and fought for good and bad alike. But most importantly it was a place of powerful villains that were capable of travelled to their home and destroy them.

That fact made Erza cringe in grief, the army had been so focused on invading the new land to save the prince that they had forgotten about all the enemies that they may of encountered, much like the alternative Naruto that had appeared where her Naruto died.

The man had nearly killed over 100 knights in the matter of one hour, however he was killed himself before he could kill any of them, somehow he seemed weekend and it effected him so much so that she was able to finish him after fighting for 40 minuets.

Once the man had been killed he had been taken away and studied. unfortunately that didn't do much as all they got from the man was one symbol, a lone mark that Erza knew to well.

The Fairy Tail mark.

Erza fists clenched when she thought of that guild, the same group that Naruto had mentioned in his notes. The notes said that the guild was the only link to Prince Jellal that he could find. The notes were short and slightly scribbled but they briefly described some of the information from previous trips he had made, something not even she knew he had gone to, which included some of the major mages, good and bad, and one certain alternative copy of herself.

None the less, the female knew who to direct her revenge on. A person that had forced her Naruto into destroying the "Anima Chamber" so that their world wouldn't be enveloped into a internal darkness. To stop the rise of a powerful villain that had created _Demons, _that still loom in their world. From the notes she had found, Erza found out that person was part of the big scheme and would have forced the world into darkness if it wasn't for Naruto's assistance in replacing himself with his own counterpart to stop it.

The thought of the women made Erza so angry that she swore she would one day kill the her.

"Erza Scarlet, you will die for taking away what's mine."

(In the Earthland)

At that very time, in the land of Magnolia, Erza Scarlet was looking at the sleeping form of Naruto. After she had watched the blond dissipated into the air she had travelled back to the guild, with Levi, to diversely the bad new.

Only for when her to be meet by the sight of Naruto lying in the centre of Fairy Tail, alive and well, surrounded by mages and civilians.

That was 2 weeks ago.

The teen had yet to wake, Erza knew this because every-single day she had come by and spent hours on end watching the teen in hopes that it would speed up his recovery.

However the teen had not moved from his spot.

Erza wasn't the only once to visit either, Natsu and Gray came by every so often as so did Master Mavarok. Actually it would better to say that the whole of fairy tail had come into the room at least once.

Even Laxus had come by, not that he could much as he was pretty much faced with enough guilt to make him leave.

The red-head sighed tiredly as she stood to her feet and making her way towards the door. The female gave one last look to the blond before making her way out into the guild hall.

However as soon as she stepped out of the Fairy Tail Infirmary she was confronted by Natsu, who looked to be in his normal fired up mood. "Hey Erza, is Naruto up yet?" The pink haired teen all but shouted at the red-head while channelling flames around his fist.

The teen's face soon dropped into a frown though when Erza shook her head negatively. "Man, when is he going to wake up? He's be asleep for ages~" Natsu whined in annoyance.

"Soon." Before Erza could answer the pink-head teen, an old cranky voice was heard. Turning around the two saw that master Mavarok was standing at the door with a women beside him.

The female was a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face.

Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-coloured cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

This female was none other than Porlyusica. The pinked haired female was an elderly woman who lives in a treehouse located in the East Forest outside Magnolia Town. She was once an active member of the Fairy Tail Guild but now serves as their Medicinal Advisor.

Erza raised an eyebrow in shock when heard that statement left the the medic's lips. "Really?" The pink haired female nodded slightly before she pushed passed her and entered the room in which Naruto resided in.

"Erza, please stay I have some news I need to tell you and the others" The red-head female went to follow the medic only to stop when she heard her master's grim tone.

Turning around she saw that Mirajane, Juvia, Cana, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Elfman and Reedus were all standing infront of a large floating digram. The master quickly left to go brief Naruto first while Erza joined the small group.

"What's all this?" Lucy asked as she scanned the large amount of names that were drawn onto the flying picture.

"It's a chart listing all the dark guilds." Mirajane said with a frown as she scanned the already destroyed guilds.

"Wee, she had me draw it up for her." Reedus remarked as he pointed his brush towards it.

Erza narrowed her eyes as she looked at all of the still active groups out there. "A very troubling sight, there is far more than I realised." The red-head said in her usual tone.

Lucy blinked in shock as she saw there mains in one big circle. "What brought this on."

Mirajane frowned in annoyance as she continued to read the names in her head. "Unfortunately, they've been noticeably more active as of late." That got a confused looked from one blond hair girl. "That means we need to strengthen our relationships with our fellow guilds."

Gray frowned slightly as looked over the largest part of the diagram. "What's that big circle in the middle suppose to be?"

Juvia, who was standing a few away from Gray, also frowned as she looked at the names. "I know exsactly what it is. It the Balam Alliance dark guild. The three major players in that alliance are 'Oracion Seis', Tartaros, and Grimoire heart. All power in there own right but combined they make the strongest shadow force in the underworld. Each controls lesser guilds that carrier out the duty work that they don't wish to do themselves. However there is one on this chart that remains independent, 'Raven tail'" Juvia explained in her usual dull voice as she looked directly at the graph.

"Oh man!" Lucy suddenly said as she gained a deadpan look. "I recognize the name Eisenwald." The blond said as she spotted a familiar name.

Erza nodded slightly as she looked towards the guild. "I'm sure, that's the guild Erigor belonged to."

"So Eisenwald was actually a sub guild that worked up the Oracion Sies." Gray said with a frown as he turned to his red-headed team-mate with a frown as he remembered a certain wind user.

"Speaking of the Oracion Seis." The sound of a familiars blond made everyone turn around in shock. "word had come in that we're going to take them out." Naruto said with a smirk as he cracked his neck to the side.

"What!" Everyone shouted as the took in what the teen had just said.

Master Mavarok stepped next to the blond and nodded.

Erza, seeing that Mavarok was standing beside the blond, took a step forwards in surprise. "but Master, what does Naruto mean by that?"

The Fairy Tail master sighed slightly as he took a couple of steps forwards. "Oracion Seis recant activity was the focus of much discussion at the conference, they pose an urgent threat that can no longer be ignored! Therefore, they must be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before they can harm any of our fellow guilds we have sworn to protect."

Everyone in the group, minus Natsu, looked at the Master in shock. "So Fairy Tails going to do the heavy lifting, right?" Gray asked with a frown. "Typical." He continued not even giving the master a chance to reply.

"Fairy Tail is going to take them on by ourselves." Juvia asked in shock as continued to look at Mavarok in surprise as she thought of what would come.

Mavarok didn't reply as he stepped down the steps. "The enemy is far more powerful then any other then we have faced before. To fight them alone would be to dangerous, our attack would surely gain the wrath of the Balam Alliance in no time flat. Which is why, FairyTail will join a coalition of magic Guilds.

"A Coalition!" Everyone shouted in shock/surprise.

Naruto nodded as he stepped to next to Mavarok's side. "FairyTail, Blue pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter. These four guilds will select members to represent them in the allied force. Together we will work to bring down thee enemy." Naruto said with determination as he stared into each and everyone of the mage's eyes.

"But we could handle them by ourselves gramps, in fact I could probably do it alone." Natsu bragged as he appeared infront of Mavarok only to receive a metal slap to the face.

Erza, who just slapped Natsu, frowned down at the fire user. "Don't be a fool. The master is wise to consider the long term consequences." The red-head lectured to the teen.

"Yo." Lucy started as she took a nervous step back. "Just hold on a second." She said as her body started to shake. "Weren't we talking about six people aren't we?"

Mavarok sighed slightly, but nodded none the less. "Yes, indeed, those six are You, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, and Juvia." The master said getting surprised looks from everyone.

Naruto quickly stepped forwards gaining the attention of the rest. "I will also be joining you incase of the need of back up, I however can not attempted any other missions because of my lack of knowledge of map reading and landmarks." Naruto said with a calm smile before frowning slightly. "Actually we better to be moving now, I along side team Natsu will be doing the meet and greet while Juvia and Gajeel have a mission from Mavarok."

The group of four looked slightly surprised by the sudden call out only to quickly rush after the blond as he left without them.

Once they had left, Cana frowned slightly as she placed her hand on her hip. "He just blew me off! Not even a goodbye! The least he could of done was tell me how he got better." She growled as she picked up mug and started to drink.

Mavarok cough got the remaining mage's attention however as the old man sat onto of the serving table. "Actually, Naruto wanted to tell you of how he survived but I forbid it, the knowledge he holds shouldn't be known by anyone." The group looked at the master in shock when they heard that, what could the blond knight know that was so deadly that not even his fellow guild members couldn't even know. "However I can say that the blond hold a very strong power inside of him, one that even Master Mavis would have a hard time defeating."

Eyes flung open in shock as they heard that, Mavis the original Fairy would have a heard time defeating Naruto! What power did he hold!

(Flashback to when Naruto had just been briefed by Mavarok.)

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his sore head, walking up to being told that you were going to war was not the best. "So basic, I have to keep watch for any suspicious activity that might happen while with team Natsu?" All the blond received was a nod from the master. "Okay, I got that, but way do I have to be in the open, wouldn't it do better if I was in the shadows."

Mavarok frowned slightly as he stared at the newly awakened blond. "No, we need you to be able to enter a battle while not surprising anyone from the alliance. But if you find the right moment, I will allow you to watch and eliminate any of the dark guild worriers." The old man said with a frown as he nodded to Porlyusica.

Porlyusica seeing her old team-mate nod took at step forwards. "I'm going to make this brief, I can't stand being near humans for to long. I wan't to know how you managed to reborn yourself?" She said with a sharp tone making Naruto sweet drop slightly.

"Well, I don't really know myself, but I don't know if I can trust you with what I know. I mean, I don't even know you." Naruto said as he looked at suspicion looking female.

Porlyusica frowned slightly as she sat onto a chair located to the right of Naruto. "I know about your previous visits Mr. Serenity, just like I know where your prince is." She said as she intertwined her fingers together while leaning slightly forward. "I also know how you got here and that you can't go back." The pink haired elder continued making Naruto's eyes widen slightly. "but even so I know that you probably don't trust me so I'll give you alittle information." The female said making Naruto lean in to hear what she had to say.

"Mystogan is the prince."

Naruto gasped in shock when he heard that. After all the time he had searched for the prince he had found him, and it was confirmed that he was in the same guild as he was in.

Sighing the teen rubbed his right temple before started off with his own knowledge. "Al-right fine, you gave me some info so I'll give you some in return." Naruto said with a small smile before leaning back slight. "Well lets start off at the basics. The term you used for me coming back to life is wrong, I'm not being reborn or anything, what really happened is that I separated my body in small life forces at a young age. What these life forces do is when I am 'killed' or fatal injured these life forces dissipate my body into more of them and begin to heal me. Of course these life forces are limited to how much magic energy I have, that's why it took me 2 weeks to wake. Of course this also leaves me in a very unenviable state, which I can be killed forever if someone was to kill all my life forces in my recovering body." Naruto said in a long winded speech before taking a dead breath. "I still don't know how it happened, or why, but I have been killed twice and have recovered both times., but I also have the ability to heal any none fatal wounds in seconds or deadly once in the matter of hours." Naruto finished up his explanation of his regeneration powers."

Mavarok frown slightly as he thought of how badly this could affect the blond if it were to ever become public news, he could have been taken away, or kidnapped, so that people could study his powers and try and make them theirs. That was something that should never, ever, fall into the enemries hands. "Naruto." The elder wizards started as he stared into the blond's eyes. "You must never tell anyone of this, wether it be friend of foe, am I clear."

Naruto blinked owl-ishly as he stared at the small mage before slowly nodding.

"Understood."

**Boom, I know this is a short chapter but I said I would do a filler episode and here it is.**

**Now, I will probably upload tomorrow also so keep in turned for chapter 5, and let's just hope your ready for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh boy, here it is! I have waited a while to make a start on getting the story rolling, and here it is!**

**Now I know last chapter was really short and I may have annoyed alot of you but that is all flipped over now that I've finally started to write the main story, so exspect loads of character building and epic fight scenes because here comes the bullet that is my creative mind.**

**Chapter 5**

Lucy Heartfilia shivered slightly as she looked at the four other mages sitting in the cart with her, she didn't even know why she was here! She wasn't that strong or even super smart, and to top it all she was the one to always be saved. The blond looked around the small cabin as she analised her against the people in the room. Sitting infront of her was Erza, a red-head that was known to have thousands upon thousands types of weapons and armours, she was a S-classed wizards and one of the elites of fairy Tail.

Sitting left of her was Gray, an ice-mage that had incredible amount of skill in ice make and someone she doubted she could ever win against. The male stripper was without a doubt a high classed mage, probably A class, and was ridiculous to go against in a fight.

Sitting infront of him was Natsu, a fire mage that was trained by a _dragon _in the art of dragon slayer magic, something that made the blond fear him slightly, and could even eat fire. He was a bit head strong and very childish but even so when he's angry he could easily destroy most in his path, he was trained to kill dragons after-all. In her thoughts, Natsu was probably as strong as Gray, if not a bit stronger.

However what made Lucy fill completely inferior was the man sitting against the cart edge. Naruto was a strong person, she knew that alright, he had taken 300 lacrima worth of power to his body and still managed to fight against Laxus. Not only that though, the blond also managed to teleport into the middle of the guild completely unharmed. Lucy didn't really know much about the blond but from what she could guess, Naruto could be as high as a S-class.

"I know I've said this before but I've got a really bad feeling about this mission." Lucy said in a nervous tone as she looked at the palms of her hands. "And why am I here!" She suddenly shouted as she brought her hands to her cheeks. "I'm not all that strong, its not like I'll be able to help you guys anyway!"

Gray sighed slightly as he leaned forwards every so slightly. "Look this ain't no pick-nick for me either, so quit pouting will 'ya." The dark haired teen whispered as he turned to Lucy.

A growl of sickness stopped the two as Natsu held his stomach.

Erza punched her hand into her glove in determination as she turned towards her fellow female wizard. "We're here for one reason! Because master put his faith in us, so lets not disappoint him." The red-head said in tone that demanded respect.

"Mere, no need to be so uptight Erza, afterall we're here to make new bounds with people, not scare them off." Naruto said with a calm smile as one of his blue eyes opened and locked with Erza's.

Lucy looked troubled as she drew her knee's towards her chest. "You're right, but Gajeel and Juvia are better fighters." The blond said with honest eyes.

Naruto smilpy chuckled as he leaned against the cargo walls. "They can't come because they have a mission of their own. Plus, you don't give yourself enough credit, you have, what, nearly 9 Celestial Spirits by your side. You are also able to summon one of those spirits without the key on hand." Naruto praised making Lucy smile softly.

Erza nodded as she clamped her fingers together. "What Naruto says is true, but you also took down armed members from a robbery with anyone getting hurt and you also have help the team is many of our missions." Erza commented as she smiled towards the blond.

Lucy's moment of praise was cut of when Natsu rolled over and groaned again. "I don't care... I... Just... wanna... get... there." Natsu said before suddenly freezing and laying on his stomach.

The blond female simply ingnored the pink haired teen before turning back to Erza. "It just seems that we're always picked for this kind on stuff."

"You should consider it an honour." The knight said as she looked into Lucy's eyes. "and today will be our first joint operation involving the other allied Guilds. Its important that we all focus our efforts on trying to build a positive ties."

"There it is!" Happy suddenly shouted from the driving seat making every turn to look. "The rendezvous spot."

Said spot was a large guild hall coloured in pick with a heart shaped pattern to boot. Naruto chuckled slightly as he stepped infront of the crew, his armour glimmering in the sunlight as he walked towards this house. "Well this certainly... different." Naruto said as he scanned the area. "It could do with some redecoration." Naruto said as he took a look of the many hearts of the house.

Sighing, the knight walked up to the door and, with little strength, sent the doors of the mansion door of there hinges. A sweet drop formed at the back of Naruto's head as he stared at the mess he just cause. "Well." He started dryly. "They weren't the sturdy doors out there. Well better go in, you guess coming." Naruto said before turning around to the group. "Come to think about it, I'm going to scout out the area." With that said Naruto disappeared from view shocking the group.

Naruto frowned as he hide into the shadows, turning the teen summoned a bunch of scrolls that had information on the groups that Mavarok gave him, he could tell that the battles with the wizards was going to be difficult.

Frowning the teen could see, or rather sense, a unusual amount of power coming from the jungle area. The teen only quietly studied the notes for the upcoming battle, from what he could gather they were comprised of six incredibly powerful Mages. Each mage had a certain power that Naruto needed to counter in order to get the drop on them.

The leader was none as Brain, Brain has neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes and dark skin. He has unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight black lines. He is slightly taller and more muscular than most people. Brain is extremely proficient in the use of this Magic, and often uses Klodoa as a medium for his spells, or that was what he was informed about. He also had a large amount of darkness magic, meaning that his counter would be light.

Naruto clenched his jews, he only had two types of light armour, and they both are last resort.

The second was a man named Midnight, Midnight is a very lean young man with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom; he has long strands of white hair framing either side of his face, with the right strand, in particular, being adorned by five maroon beads. He wears a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. Midnight also wears a pair of yellow pants with black designs on them and burgundy boots; there are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings in his ears. Midnight's lower eyelashes are very prominent, and he wear dark eyeliner and plum-colored lipstick.

Naruto didn't know much about the person all except the fact that he was constantly alseep. A frown made its way to Naruto's face, a unknown isn't a good thing at all.

The third was a man known as Cobra. Cobra is a slim man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He's noted to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes similar to Natsu's, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring on his ears.

However all Naruto knew was that he could use poison to kill his opponents. Something that Naruto counters naturally, as he has a very large reliance to it.

Coming after him was a member known for being bribed for money. He is a large and imposing man whose appearance is peculiar in the fact that he looks both quite feminine and, most curiously, has a body consisting of geometrical forms with sharp angles, not possessing rounded parts. The man's name was Hoteye, Hoteye possess high leveled Earth Magic, which he employs as the main component of his fighting. style.

Naruto knee he could counter the man with wind, he could easily cut through ground and easily freeze the man before he could try and fight.

The member after him was a female known as Angel. Angel is a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes. As her name suggests, Angel's attire is evocative of the conventional image of an angel. She wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two bird-like wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel, and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. While the sides of her torso are covered, much of her chest is not. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continue up her torso and wrap around her shoulders to form a sort of collar. Two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone. Her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Angel wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head, with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face. A piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. Angel also wears long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots.

Naruto didn't know much of her but that she used Celestial Spirit Magic, just like Lucy. Something that the blond could counter with hand to hand combat.

The final member was a man named Racer. The man was a very tall, long-faced man with blond and black hair; the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky mohawk and the black portion being very close-shaven. He possesses similarly blond, extremely long eyebrows jutting outwards, a long, hooked and prominent nose, and a reduced Glasgow smile; he wears a rather large, reinforced chin guard which is covered in small, rectangular holes on the edges, that extend upwards to his green-tinted sunglasses.

Naruto knew that the man used a magic called Slowing Magic: it was Racer's primary Magic, as well as the source of his codename. Originally believed to be capable of drastically enhancing Racer's own speed, Slowing Magic, true to its name, is later revealed to be a time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time, and thus making it appear for them that Racer is moving around at unholy speed, allowing him to attack freely before they get a chance to counter.

However Naruto knew for a fact that he was fast, without his speed armour, and if he was to enter limitless speed form then he could destroy the man before he could even think of moving.

The teens thought was suddenly interrupted however when he heard the sound of shouting. Looking down to the group, Naruto took notice of Angle, the exact women he was just analysing, was standing over a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, who Naruto recognised as the Wizard saint Jura Neekis.

In a split of a second, Naruto was infront of Angle with his blade draw in a sweeping motion. Blood splatted upwards into the air as Naruto's blade cut into the Celestial Spirit standing floating behind him.

Angle jumped back in surprise as a blade cut the air she was just standing no more than a second ago. "Who?!" She shouted in surprise before she was forced to jump back as a wind of wall exploded the group she was standing on. The female was not quick enough however to dodge the edge of Naruto's blade.

Angle cried in pain as blood poured out of her shoulder. "How did you!" The female was interrupted one again when Naruto slammed her backwards with a wind palm, slamming her through several tree's.

Naruto nodded as he formed a life clone and sent him to assist Jura while he quickly followed after the retreating Angle.

Speaking about said person, Angle winched in pain as he felt her left arm go numb from pain, the new mage was nothing like the reports, she didn't even get a good look at him. The female quickly cut another corner as she felt the man's magic finally disappear behind her. She didn't stop for a moment as she continued to lead the blond to her allies, unknowing of course.

However once she stepped into the same filled as her teammates she was restrained from foot to neck by ice. "WHAT!"

Naruto smirked slightly as he appeared beside her with his weapons draw, two wrist blades on each hand, and his fighting armour on (if you want to know what it looks like search "Platina Ezel." and its the one with yellow hair, Ps this is how Naruto looks in my story.)

Before anyone could react, Naruto suddenly appeared behind Racer and stabbed him with shock blades to the neck, instantly knocking him out. The knight the quickly lashed out at the rock user of the group with some wind magic. Unlikely for the man the fight was on the edge of a cliff meaning he flew all the way down.

Naruto frowned as he jumped back before being blasted off the cliff by a beam of darkness, spinning around of his foot as he landed. In one single motion Naruto kicked Cobra backwards before sending multiply Ice shards in the darkness users direction before wind slashing Cobra across the chest, making the poison user curse as he gained a new scare.

The blond's wining streak was ended however when Cobra lunged for him. The blond, however, dodged the attack by jumping backwards only to be blasted by a darkness spell.

Naruto grunted slightly as he forcibly stopped himself with his left arm blades before he lunged for Cobra with enough speed to catch the guy off, or at least that's what Naruto thought, however before a blade could slash he was somehow countered. Seeing that his move was predicted, Naruto flashed behind him and wind palmed the male. However, just like before, the teen was able to dodge and go for a counter. "Damn it!" The blond swore as he was forced to dodge two attacks at the same time only to be slammed by a poison spell. "How are you?! Wait, your trying to read my thoughts!" Naruto shouted as he dodged another darkness spell while activating a rune on the side of his head.

Cobra frowned when he felt his connection to the blond suddenly vanish from his connection, meaning he couldn't read his moves, and was only lucky enough to barely dodge the air slash sent his way. Seeing that his target was open, Naruto launched himself at Cobra only to stop a foot infront of him when a large wall of fire blocked his path to the poison user. Turning to the side Naruto took notice that 10 new mages had entered the area, the first 4 Naruto knew as Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu but the other he didn't.

The first that got Naruto's attention was a girl that generated strange powers. She was a petite girl with fair skin. She also had long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes, she has elongated canine teeth. She was wearing wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder. This girl however held a power that felt oddly familiar to the blond.

Standing ahead of the blue haired girl was a mage that, what Naruto could sense, had ice magic inside of him, meaning he used Ice magic like Gray. He was a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He had bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. The teen's eyes were slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows.

The ice user was sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, he wore a high-collared tunic that was just reaching down to his waist, and coloured extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snake-skin with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its centre.

Running beside the teen was a female with blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She currently wears a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest, and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears.

The other's were a group of three that made the blond raise a eyebrow to, they all looked more like pretty boys then actually mages. The first of the three was a a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. The teen was wore a dark, double-breasted suit with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg and Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the neck by a darker tie, and polished dark dress shoes. Something that wasn't really suitable for battle but Naruto didn't judge.

Running besides him was a slim, rather short boy with blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head; he had large dark eyes. The shorty's attire consisted of a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color and its left shoulder bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol. Under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished loafers. Naruto's eyebrow twisted slightly in annoyance as saw that his outfit wasn't really made for fighting either.

The last of the three was a slim young man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he's distinguished by his dark skin. The teen's attire consists of a black suit with the jacket left open, bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes.

Naruto sighed in annoyance before jumping back slightly as, a now conscious, appeared where he once stood and axed kicked towards him. The blond effectively caught the kick and proceeded to use gravity to double kick the man in the face. Using his momentum the blond used a wall of ice to skill his way past a large amount of earth spikes. As the blond continued to fight against the lot, Natsu and the rest started to fight the once that weren't focusing on him.

Erza growled as she stopped a kick from the speed freak before slashing towards him, only to meet thin air. Turning the female quickly countered another attack before re-equipping her Flight Armor.

Featuring very few armored parts, the armor was more like a fancy attire bearing reminiscence to a cheetah. Its breastplate takes the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to Erza's breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges. There's no waistguard, with the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them; the arms are covered by dark armbands reaching up just below Erza's shoulders, with Erza's left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs are covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them: yet again, the left leg is the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to the knee, which is protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard; the right leg, on the other hand, is covered by a boot only reaching up to part of Erza's calf. The outfit is completed by a large collar around Erza's neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head.

In a instant she equipped that amour she shout after Racer with a pair of One-handed swords. Her movements were insanely fast as she stabbed and slashed at the man while keeping her defence high enough to block any attempts to hit her directly.

Erza's fight wasn't the only instance once happening though, Naruto had kept mister money's attention long enough for the others to bombard him with all their spells, while he continued to try and kill the blond. Naruto was also forced to stop any fatal wound from the dark Magic Brain was using or any poison attacks that Cobra tried to kill Gray or Natsu with. Of course this wasn't so easy and it ended up with the blond getting mostly beat on but the enemy was slowly, but surely, being pushed back.

This all stopped however when Cobra managed to get slim his familiar into Erza's guard and poison the female's arm. The distraction however was enough to get everyone, except Naruto, in a counter attack which ended up in the 10 back up mages being grounded.

A frown made its way to Naruto's face when he saw that all of the dark guilds were back up, even Angel had managed to escape his ice, and was now standing infront of him, or in Midnight's case hovering. "Well this had certainly gone down hill." Naruto started as he slowly slid into his most high levelled counter forms. "So, are you even going to give me the names of my opponents?" The blond said getting confused looks from Angel and frowns from the others. "I guess it would be common curtsy to start so. My name is Naruto Serenity."

A laugh left Angel's lips as she placed a hand on her hips. "Well isn't that cute, mister tall and handsome had manners, Okay I'll entertain you. My name is Angel, It's a... pleasure." The female purred slightly as she bowed slightly.

A frown made its way to Naruto's lips when he took notice that the female looked like someone Naruto had saved on one of his trips to this world. A girl he had spent a fair bit of time training, a frown married Naruto face as he thought of that girl, who coincidently, was also a Celestial Spirit Mage and the same blue hair as type of clothing... He just had to ask.

"Angel was it, do you by any-chance know the name Yukino Aguria?"


	6. Chapter 6

**What, what! What's up my fellow readers and writers, it's Mathew back with another chapter. Now I know I left last chapter with a pretty big cliff hanger but I did it for you, to get your minds ready for some of the story to come.**

** I want to explain something real quick.**

**I work hard to write and make my stories, I don't ask anything in return and when people send me messages saying that I'm a terrible writer and I should give up, it hurts. I mean, I do what I do for my fans and well I like to do so, but I never thought I would get haters.**

**And this has been going on for a while now, when I first started to write stories on this website I was instantly hated on because I didn't have very good grammar at the time. But that was nearly 2 years ago and its still happening.**

**I just want to say that if you really do hate my work, or hate me, then please don't read my stuff. I don't mind being told what I did wrong or pointer of where I did it but I do mind being told that I should give up, writing is my passion after all.**

**Oh and by the way I was thinking of making a youtube channel for fan-fiction. Now I know it sounds weird but let me explain, every single story I write has a review or comment that someone posts and I have to take my time out of writing to answer them. So I was thinking "why not answer them directly" and that's when it hit me, Youtube! I can live stream every so often and answer some questions you have for me. I could even explain some storyline scrip with you guess and give advice to those who want it, nothing about grammar though.**

**I could give out ideas for people who need them or something. Now I know I don't have to do this, and you don't have to watch, so I want to put a poll of my profile so that you can vote if I should or shouldn't do this, and if it's a yes then I will post a chapter on each of my story that has a link to that channel, after I've done making it that is.  
**

**And that's thee end so let us begin a new chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

"Yukino Aguria"

The got a reaction, and not one Naruto liked, suddenly 20 gold coins were thrown into the air before an angel with the appearance of a tall, muscular, four-armed man with a beard and a pair of wings. It wears a fur-like toga and holds a huge golden hammer, wielded in its two right arms suddenly appeared and proceeded to slam the hammer down onto Naruto.

"Okay, note to self, never mention the name Yukino Aguria near Angel." Naruto could only mentally take notes as he held the hammer up so that it wouldn't make him go splat

The blond could only grunt as the force of the hammer smashed down onto him with enough power to make the ground crumble underneath him. Seeing that he could be crushed if this continued, Naruto instantly sped across the field, just in time to miss the second slamming of the summons hammer. However before the teen could gather himself, a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it suddenly appeared next to him and tried to pierce him with it's stinger.

Catching on that it was two against one Naruto instantly stabbed the scorpion summoning, making it fade away in shock, before sending a whirlwind of ice and a tornado of wind towards the large one, which compacted with the giants face. The power behind the attack was so large that it destroyed the giant's face, shocking its summoner. Seeing that the others were caught off guard Naruto instantly rushed forwards and stabbed the ground infront for them making a large amount of ice spikes shot from the ground and nearly impale the group.

Naruto was quick to react when a wall of darkness smashed against his ice with enough force to make an explosion. Sweet dripped down Naruto's forehead as he tried to think of a alternative way of fighting these guys. He knew he would be in for a hard battle with 5 vs him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as quickly slid back with wind magic as a familiar poison magic hitting his last position, the teen then followed up by backfilling out of the way of a duo attack from Racer and Brain. In a instant, Naruto grabbed Racer's face and slammed him in the ground, creating a large creator in the ground. However before he could he do anything more, the ground underneath him became sinking sand, forcing him to use ice to dodge touching ground. The teen the had to quickly force himself to switch his form into water to dodge being bitten by Cobra's snake.

Seeing a quick opening, Naruto stabbed forwards with his arm blade only to jump back when a line of darkness shot towards him. The blond raised a shield of Ice and blocked the beam of dark before throwing it at Angel, who was only barely able to dodge its insane speed. Much like a frisbee, the shield smashed into an unexpected Racer in the face when he tried to attack Naruto from the back.

A light suddenly enveloped over Naruto only to dissipate a second later showing that Naruto was now dressed semi-heavy white armour and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakama present, ballooning pants common in samurai. His long blond hair is tied at the mane. All armoured sections feature fully-functional crimson eyes with slit pupils. These eyes are not as much of an intimidation as much as the mask he was wearing; a completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all, a feature that paralyzes even dragons in fear.

Before anyone could question or retaliate to this action, Naruto simply vanished before appearing behind Racer with his sword out in a slashing motion. A click of Naruto's sword was the only thing heard as Racer fell down to the ground with hundreds of cuts all over his body. The sound of another click and Naruto was infront of Cobra with his sword stabbed into the teens shoulder. Cobra seeing that the man was open stabbed his hand into his gut, however this did nothing because the person he attacked was nothing but an after image.

Cobra gasped in shock when he felt another blade stab him, this time in the stomach, and like before he attacked the man only to hit another after image. The poison user could only retreat when he was continently stabbed in multiple places, over and over, by the sword that belonged to Naruto, each one becoming more painful then the next, leaving the teen in a massive amount of pain.

The next to be stabbed was the Rock user, Hoteye growled when he felt a sword stabbed right through the bone on his should with enough power nearly slice it off.

Brain frowned slightly when he saw that they were being pushed back by the man, he had to stop this right away if not they would be beaten. "Dark Magic : Soul Destruction." The man shouted as brought his weapon up and let lose an insane amount of darkness energy on the area. The spell instantly effected the ten mages laying on the ground, forcing them to stay that way.

"Light Magic : HEAVEN'S SHIELD" A loud shout sounded out in the area as a force field of pure golden sun-light blocked the darkness magic with Naruto standing in the centre of the dome with a ball of light shinning in-between his hands. The group, especially Angel, looked at the blond in shock a he generated a MASSIVE amount of energy, nearly matching Etherion is power, and rose his hands to the group.

"Forbidden heavily magic : GOD'S JUDGEMENT!" Naruto screamed in a mainly way as he released the power in a beam of light that was nearly 100 feet tall and 50 foot wide. However as soon as the spell ended Naruto hit face first into dirt.

The blond had been knocked about by the use of magic energy, even though 75% of it came from the magic he adsorbed from the Anima's power core, and now he was left with barely any of it.

However even though the power was insanely large and wide, the group managed to survive, all thank to Midnight who had woken up in the last second and had poured all of his magic into a wall of darkness that barely saved the group, only to full unconscious after, just like Naruto.

Angel let a week gasp as she still felt the effects of Naruto's magic take it's hold on her, everyone felt it. While Midnights wall of darkness was able to save them from being turned to dust, it did nothing to stop the force of the power from nearly crushing them to death. The female could only stare at the downed formed of the blond as he laid behind the dome of sunlight, much like a sleeping angle. The armour Naruto was originally in had came back and his hair was spiralled out underneath him. However once question still lingered inside of the female's head.

"How did he know of Yukino Aguria." The female thought to herself as she looked down at the knocked out blond. Turing around the female was quick enough to catch the glimpse of Brain capturing a girl with blue hair with a blue cat by her side.

"We're moving!" Brain ordered before jumping off the cliff edge while using magic to make Midnight's carpet fly after him, with the black haired teen on it. The rest of the group quickly followed after, with Hoteye carrying Racer with him.

"Okay!" Natsu suddenly shouted as he forced himself up to his feet with the others that weren't hurt or captured, - Erza, Naruto, and Wendy, Happy -, standing by his side. "Lets take them down!" The fire user shouted as he looked to see if they were in the line of destruction that Naruto caused.

Gray sighed as he saw that they're nowhere to be seen. "They're long gone by Now." He said making Natsu shouted in shock.

"What! How could we let them get away?!" The dragon slayer said in disbelief as he went to run in a random direction only to slam straight into Naruto's protection dome.

Ren, the dark skinned male from the Blue Pegasus Guild, grunted harshly as he rose from to his knees. "Damn, they wiped the floor with us."

Eve, the short blond from the same guild, nodded slightly as he stood to his feet. "Well they're alot stronger then we are, we never stood against them."

Lyon, a ice-user from Lamia Scale and also another one of Ur's previous student, growled slightly as he looked at the destruction of the area. "The Oracion Seis, what unbelievable power."

Natsu smirked as he recovered from running face first into the dome. "Taking about power, did you see that spell Naruto did. IT WAS AWESOME, ah man I'm all fired up!" The fire said he let his fire run wild, only for the flames to suddenly disappear. "What the?"

Just like before, when Natsu tried to use his flames it just disappeared. "Hmm so it was the dome's affect, it would seem." The sound of Jura's voice was heard making everyone turn around in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Grey asked as he turned to the big guy.

The iron user simply formed a iron lance for the group to see only for it to disappear. "It would seem that the dome sucks in any magic energy in close proximity." The man said as he turned to where Natsu had ran a second ago. "It would also seem that it's also stopping our advance." The man said as he placed his hand against the dome which cause it to light up in a golden.

"Natsu, wake Naruto up." Grey said as he turned to see that Natsu was already on the case. Said teen smirked as he looked at the blond before raising his fist up. "Natsu, don't do that." The black haired ice user warned the fire mage, only for Natsu to ignore him and go to punch the sleeping blond.

However before the fist could touch down, a metal fist connected with the teen's face, sending him towards the top of the dome.

Naruto let out a yawn as he stretchered out his arms before blinking acouple of times when he saw 9 mages surrounding him. "Er, Grey? Why is Natsu falling and who's the troll?"

A sweet dropped rolled down the mages around Naruto as they turned to see that said troll was actually a Blue Pegasus member that went by the name of Ichiya and even though he was just insulted he simple done a stupid pose while saying "men".

"What do we do now, how dare they run off with Wendy and happy!" Natsu said as he slowly got to his feet and rushed off only to smash into Naruto's dome, again.

Suddenly a small, white Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes. Flew over Natsu's downed form and locked down at him with a frown. "We mustn't be reckless, you need to calm down and think this through.

No'one seemed to be listening as they were to busy asking Naruto about his insane attack he just preformed, even Jura's seemed interested in the spell. A loud cough got their attention making them turn away from Naruto in surprise. Said blond looked in the direction of the cough only to see that Erza was holding her arm in pain.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore as he rushed over to the red-head. "Erza, what's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone only to take notice of the large patch of purple of the female's left on. "Poison" The teen swore slightly as he looked closely at the bit marks.

Behind Naruto everyone was to busy arguing on what to do. "I'm telling you that we have to find a cure." Grey snapped at Lyon with a glare.

Lyon glared back at the black haired teen. "If we don't stop the poison from spreading then it would kill her soon." The ice user shouted back at the black haired teen.

"Oh, shut up!" Naruto shouted back at the group in annoyance as he turned back to a nearly asleep red-head. "listen to me Erza!" Naruto snapped making the red-head lift her head in pain. "What I'm going to do is going to hurt but I need you to focus on staying awake." The blond said with a frown.

Natsu, and the rest of the mages, frowned when they heard that. "What are you going to do?" Grey asked as he grabbed the man's shoulder.

Naruto sighed as he looked towards the ice-user out the corner of his eye, while taking off his helmet. "I'm going to absorb the power from my Heaven's Shield and transfer it's Light magic to grab the poison before absorbing it back into myself." The blond said as his turned back to a shivering Erza. "But I need your promotion to do so."

Erza flinch slightly as she tried to bare with the pain. "W-why?" She said in a pained tone.

"Because, to give you the power of light, I have to kiss you." Naruto said in a honest tone before shrugging. "Or I could force it into you body, which could possible stop your ability to use magic."

Everyone looked at Naruto with bug eyes when they heard that statement, either kiss a man to save herself without any nasty side effects, or to lose all your power in a painful magic transfer. Both idea's saved the red-head but only one sounded okay to go with, the question was if Erza going to accepted it or not.

Said female looked at Naruto with a slight blush as she shivered from pain. "Okay, I'm ready." Erza said as she stood to her feet only to fall into Naruto's arms.

Naruto sighed slightly as he prepared himself, he knew he had to do this but if he was to ever get back to his Erza he doubted he could look her in the eyes. The blond brushed the red-hair infront of Erza's eye before slowly leaning down while absorbing his dome of power.

A swirl of gold connected with Naruto's body as his lips connected with Erza's, his heavenly power instantly worked it's way into Erza's system and gripped onto the poison.

A golden glow enveloped the two for acouple of seconds before dying down to show that Erza was knock out in Naruto's arms. Suddenly, Naruto collapsed on his knee and let out a groan in pain. "Damn it! What is this poison?"

The group sighed in relief when they saw that Erza had no longer had any poison on her person. However they weren't expecting Naruto to suddenly stand up and turn towards the group with a large poison patch on his stomach. "Well, this certainly changes things." Naruto started off as he stood as if nothing is wrong. "I certainly can't get rid of the poison so we need to get Wendy before this" He said while pointing at the patch of purple. "Reaches here." His hand moved towards his heart's location. "If it does I'm a dead." The teen said before he turned back to Erza and picked her up. "Erza won't be up until her magic is restored, so we're going to have to find Wendy without her."

The group looked at Naruto in shock. "You can't be serious!" Grey said as he pointed his finger towards Naruto. "You just swap places with Erza, you're going to kill yourself!" The ice mage said he scowled angrily at the blond. "Your acting just like Naruto, if Ur found out that you did this she would kill us."

Lyon, who now saw the resemblance between his teacher Naruto and this light mage also going by the name of Naruto, made a sword of ice and slashed towards the blond, much to the shock of the people around. "I knew I recognized that Ice magic you used." The white haired man said as he tried to hit the dodging blood with a ice sword.

"Ice-make : Cage" Naruto shouted as he jumped above the white haired teen and created a cage of ice around Lyon without using hands to summon it. "Ice Magic : Frozen walls" The blond shouted again as he summoned 4 walls of ice around the cage, reinforcing it. Landing on the ground, Naruto turned to Grey with a raised eyebrow. "I guessing you know why he's trying to kill me."

Gray nodded slightly as he turned to the white haired Ice user. "He and I studied under the same masters, which happened to be Ur and Naruto. When growing up, Naruto and Ur were our peso parents and treated us such, but Lyon looked up to Naruto more so then anyone else. Acouple years after training I and Lyon, a massive, dark blue, humanoid Demon, known as Deliora, appeared in a city near to where we were training and attacked everyone." Grey said in a low tone as he recalled the mass murder that happened.

"Of course me and Lyon wanted to help but our masters told us not to, Lyon didn't like that and charged and I followed after him. However neither of us were prepared for the ice amount of power that the demon had and we ended up being defeated, but before we could of been finished off, Naruto and Ur arrived in the nick of time to save us. The battle was crazy short but the power show was insane, hundreds of attacks were used in the space of 5 minuets. None of it was enough though, as all the demon did was take blow after blow without even flinching, and it came down done to one final technique. The techniques name was called 'Ice Magic - Frozen soul'. The attack itself wasn't really an attack, but a Ice seal that captured all of Deliora's powers and absorbed them into Naruto while a wall of ice froze it's body for eternity."

Naruto frowned slightly as he listened to Grey's story while everyone else left to find a suitable camp for Erza. "So what, this guy gained a super amount of power, what does this have to do with him wanting to kill me?"

Gray sighed slightly as he looked to the sky in. "Naruto changed when he absorbed that power, he stopped being the kind man he once was. He turned evil, he even tried to kill us, but failed at doing so. After the fight, Naruto disappeared from us, we couldn't even sense his magic, leaving behind only a single photo. That photo was of Ur and Naruto holding a little girl in there arms. However back then, back when he was our master, Naruto looked exactly like you." Grey explained with a frown as he stared at the blond with narrowed eyes before sighing and staring at Lyon.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go cool the hot head off before he blows a gas git, see ya. Oh, and look after Erza."

Naruto sighed as he looked down at the sleeping red-head in his arms. "Well, better get you to a safe place, nee." Naruto said to the sleeping teen before turning around to see if any of the group had came back yet. Lucky the teen saw a familiar head of blond hair. "Lucy, have you found camp yet?" Naruto shouted towards the key holder.

"Yeah, we found a place in the jungle, come on." She shouted back before turning around and starting jogging.

"Yeah, give me a second." The heaven user said as he turned towards Grey. "Grey, we've found a place to keep Erza, come on." Naruto shouted before turning around and followed after Lucy.

(With the Oracion Seis)

_Deep Inside Worth Woodsea, there is a village that was once the capital of a ancient civilisation. There was a cave in that city where a "Shrine of Maidens" were shouting to hear the voices of the gods. This is where they worshipped. It was said that a priestess would enter this cave in order to hear the voices of the Gods.  
_

_However in this day and age, the sacred cave serves as a hideout for the Oracion Seis. _

Wendy yelped slightly when she was suddenly thrown to the ground, Happy next to her.

Brain let out an evil chuckle as he glared down at Wendy, his face twisted into a sick grin as he did so.

Happy, who saw that Wendy had been hurt, glared up at the man. "Hey don't be so ruff, she's just a little girl, ya know." Happy shouted only to be picked up and thrown to the floor next to Wendy.

Wendy moved towards the down cat with a worried look on her face. "Happy are you okay? Your not hurt are you?"

Happy smirked as he weakly lifted himself up. "Nah don't worry about me little lady, I'm going to do my best to get you out of here."

Standing infront of the two was the weekend state of the Oracion Seis guild members. "Damn, who was that punk." Racer growled as he held he held his harm in pain. "I didn't even see him move."

Brain frowned as he gripped his staff in anger as he glared down onto the floor. "I have no doubt that he was Naruto the devil of fairy tail." The man said in venom.

"But he wasn't he suppose to be dead." Racer said in shock as he turned towards the leader.

"No." Angel said with a frown. "That was not Naruto. That man used light magic, something that Naruto couldn't possible do with that demon inside him." Angel brought up that fact making the brain frown. "This person is an unknown with powers we don't know." She said in a Venomous tone. "He even had information that he shouldn't have."

The group all looked at the female in shock when they hard this, information that shouldn't be known, that was bad.

"We need to kill him." Cobra said as he stared at Brain with frown. The rest of the group nodded slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey. Looks who back. Its me, I'm back with the 7th chapter on the 7th day of starting this. However I have to admit that doing this constantly is relaxing but also stress full, trying to update all the time is hard to do. **

**But even so, I'm glad that everyone is enjoying there time reading this. **

**Chapter 7**

Once every had gotten to a safe place to recuperate the mages split of to 5 groups. _The 1st group consisted of Natsu, Grey, of fairy tail along with Carla of Cait Shelter. Than there was Jura, Lyon, and Sherry of Lamier scale. And the boys of blue pegisess, Echi, Ren, and Eve._

_Everyone had left in search for Wendy and Happy in hopes that the sky dragon could cure Naruto before he passed on, painfully. In a way, everyone was trying to repay the debt that they owed Naruto, after all, the blond have saved them from total death, something that isn't something that sould be taken lightly._

(Off with the Boy's of Blue pegisess, the teens was running in a random field.)

"Some-things not right! I haven't heard a single 'man'." Eve said as he ran beside his fellow guild member.

Ren blinked in surprise before stopping and turning around. "I thought he was right behind us?" He said in surprise when he saw that the perfume user was no where to be seen.

The blond nodded slightly as he turned to search for the leader of the group. "Well, I guess we lost him." The teen said before he turned around and continued to run in the same direction they were going before.

_That left Lucy of fairy tail and Hebiki of Blue pegiess to watch over the still healing Erza. _

Lucy sighed in a worried tone as she watched the still sleeping Erza."It's bad, I've never seen Erza down for this long." She said quietly while checking the red-head for any sigh of illness. "Come on guys, please hurry." The blond said to herself as her fingers dug into the ground floor.

"You know that's not going to help, right?" Hebiki asked in a rhetorical manner as he looked at the knelling blond with a small frown. "Instead of sitting around worrying, we don't we try lend them a hand." He said as he turned away from her.

"How do we do that?"

A large holographic screen appeared infront of Hebiki, which he straight away started to type at. "I know we don't consider ourselves a team since our coalition was kinda throw together, but we need to start thinking that way if we want to defeat the Orcaionsias."

"Archive magic, that's the name for what your working with now, isn't it?" Lucy said out of nowhere as she looked at the large screens infront of her.

"That's right." Hebiki didn't even move in the slightest to answer the question. "It sure comes in handy whenever I need to keep taps on people." The teen said as he leaned against a rock that laid behind him. "You're not going to join the other, Lucy?"

"No, I need to stay with Erza, I can't leave her." She started with a genital smile. "It's not like I'd be any help, anyway, I'm obviously the weakest fighter in the group." The blond gave a small sigh as she turned away from Hebiki, frowning in depression as she did so.

"You're just being modest, I've heard rumours of your strength. There was the time when you beat up 19 Volcan that stood 10 feet tall. And then there was FairyTail's battle against Phantom, I heard you knocked out their infamous Master Josey with your bare hands. And that time in Acolifer where you single handily took on a dark guild that had over a 1000 members!"

"That's stretching the truth." Lucy said with a deadened stare before dropping the look and walking next to her team-mate. "So Hebiki, How come you're not going to join the others."

Looking from the screen to Lucy, Hebiki gave a charming smile as he continued to type away at the keyboard. "What kind of man would I be if I left two ladies alone."

"Thanks." Lucy said with a smile of her own. "Guess you're not so bad after all, you're definitely a lot nicer than sorcerer weekly made you out to be."

"Good to know." Hebiki smiled slightly as he turned to the blond. "Thanks to Archive magic, I can keep track of the others, and I can make them aware of our current position too. That way once they've recovered Wendy and Happy they'll be able to locate us, and save Naruto."

"Oh, wow." Lucy said in surprise. "You've got all the bases covered, don't cay."

Hebiki smirked as he turned towards Wendy. "Well you can thank master Echia, I'm just doing what I was taught." The teen said before going back to searching for the group members. "Here we go, I found Natsu's group."

_(with Natsu, Grey, and Cualer)_

"So if she's a sky dragon slayer, what does she eat for power." Natsu suddenly said as he ran beside the others with a slight frown.

Cualer, who was flying in-between the males, sighed as she kept her eyes locked onto the path ahead. "Air of course."

A surprised expression masked the fire dragon slayer's face."Does it taste any good?" Natsu asked as he looked towards the flying white cat.

"I don't know." The cat said in slight annoyance.

Grey gained a sweet drop as he listened in on the pair's conversation. "I don't see that's any different then breathing." The ice mage said to himself.

"You know the only reason she applied for this mission was because she wanted to get the chance to meet you." Cualer suddenly said to Natsu making the pink haired teen look at the cat in confusion.

"Why me?"

"Because you're a fellow dargon slayer. There's something Wendy wanted to ask you about." She alliterated to the teen.

Natsu's eyebrows shot up in shock as he slowed down ever so slightly. "Did she tell you?"

"Yes, apparently the dragon that taught her dragon slayer magic mysteriously disappeared seven years ago, she was hoping that you might be able to tell her it's whereabouts."

"I need more info, what's the dragon's name."

The cat's eyes narrow slightly in thought before she turned her head in the direction of the dragon slayer. "I believe Wendy called her The Sky Dragon Gwendina."

Natsu slowed his pace in thought, looking at the floor as he ran. "The sky dragon Gwendina, seven years ago." The teen said out load in though. However before anything could click, Natsu smashed against a giant log face first. "GUHH" He shouted in pain and shock as he flipped onto his back. "Hold on!" The dragon suddenly shouted as he sat up with a angry expression on his face. "Maybe Luxas knowns."

Grey stopped and turned to Natsu with a frown of his own. "That guys nothing but a loser, gramp's said he's not a real dragon slayer, remember?!"

"What's happened here."

A gasp suddenly brook the augment up, turning around Natsu and Grey saw that the forest infront of them was full of dead trees and had a dark purple aura around it.

"The trees, they're black." Grey said in shock as he gained a slightly worried expression.

"Ahh man that's creepy."

"World on the street is that it's cause by nirvana, ain't that right Big Bro zato."

* * *

Jumping through the many tree's and branches was none other than one Naruto Serenity, the blonde bounced from one stem to another with ease as the metal armor on his body held no restraint to the blond's movement. The blonde's normal happy expression was transfixed in a frown, his eyes narrowed in anger and thought as he silently moved in the forest in a extremely fast speed.

The man's thoughts were dominating his attention as he moved closer to what he guessed was Wendy's location. The teen continued to think on what he had heard from Hebiki had given him.

Apparently the teen had some very valuable information that could help the blond in defeating the evil mages, and to a large extent, Ni

Nivana had the power to switch the personality and thoughts of men that were tipping between good and evil, either side didn't matter. The man continued to run on his path of trying to find Wendy.

The teen was so focused on his thought that as soon as one single aura that he didn't know popped up he drew his blade and let lose a large amount of power.

In a flash, Naruto's sword was out and back into it's sheathe before all of the tree trunks around him obliterated into smaller chunks, all perfectly cut to match each other in shape and size.  
What Naruto was meet by was an army of knocked out wizards, with one two left standing up.

Infront of Naruto was a single male, his eyes were cold and indifferent dark blue, his hair black in colour, his aura black with what was perceived to be evil. His body covered by a dark black armor. However what got Naruto's attention was the feeling he felt from the man.

"You... are not your true self." The thing said to Naruto as he stared the blond.

"I am the true self." It said as he stared the blond haired man down in hopes to kill him with just a look.  
Naruto frowned as he felt the man give off the felling of himself, like a second part of his soul.

"What are you?" Naruto asked as he stared the thing down.

"I am you, and you are me. I am your shadow, your true-self." The man laughed insanely as he looked down at the knight with a pure evil smirk. "You're afraid right? You don't want to die, you don't desire to die, Right?" The shadow laughed in humor. "What a load of bullshit!

Naruto frowned as he looked felt the evil being begin to power itself you. "The truth is that you've done plenty of thing to warrant your death. You wasn't there to save people in the war, you bed many women without even loving them, you are no angle! You are not worthy!"

Before Naruto could argue back at the shadow, it disappeared into a black fog, somehow hiding it's presences from Naruto's sensory range. "My true-self." He whispered as he looked at the spot the thing had stood no more than a second ago.

_No more than thirty seconds later a white line of power shot into the air followed by a cloud of darkness. However as soon as that power started, a line of dark thoughts followed after.._

Naruto fell to his knee's in pain, his armoured hands tightened as he punch the ground to lessen the pain. Looking at his chest, the blond took notice of the large patch of purple all around his body. "Damn, Natsu better hurry with Wendy."

Looking up the blond scanned the area for anymore enemies hoping to take him out. At the teen's feet laid a good 50 people, all knocked out. Seeing no'one, Naruto raised a hand to his head and activated a rune placed on the left temple. "Hmmm, it looks like Lucy is with Wendy, Happy, Hibiki, and Erza. But Why is Natsu running towards the beam of light. Nevermind, what mattered right now is getting to Wendy and this poison out of his system.

With that thought on his mind, Naruto rushed in the direction of the group.

In less then a minuet later Naruto skipped in the area of which the group was in. "Thank go..." Naruto stopped in mid sentence before suddenly crashing to the ground.

"Naruto!" Lucy shouted as she rushed over to the blond and turned over only to gasp when she saw that the whole front of Naruto's body was covered in purple skin. "It's bad, Wendy can you help us." The blond pleaded as she turned to the blue haired girl.

Wendy looked worried as she walked over to the two. "W-what's wrong with him? She asked in a shocked tone as she looked at the new comers condition.

"He absorbed some poison from Erza's arm, he'll die soon if you don't help him." Lucy said to the blue haired girl in a worried tone. "It wasn't this bad before, can you help him?"

Wendy looked confiscated for second before nodding to herself. "Alright, I'll do it." She said in a upbeat tone before crawling towards the blond and placing her hands over the blond's bare. A single blush made its way to Wendy's face when she felt the drain of power to heal the blond.

The sound of gasping was the only sigh the group needed to know that Naruto had awoken.

Bright blue eyes snapped open as Naruto finally gained consciousness. Looking up, the blond smiled as he saw Wendy knelling next to him. "Thanks kid." He said as he patted the girl's head before getting to his feat.

Looking around the teen saw that everyone was looking towards the dark beam that shot into the air. "So..." The teen started as he stared towards the beam also. "Anyone think that's got something to with nirvana."

"Hmm." Hebiki agreed with Naruto as he looked towards the blond with a frown. "We should probably get going." The brown haired teen suggested which Naruto agreed with.

A sudden gasp brought the attention of the two, turning around they saw that Erza was no'longer where she was when Naruto arrived. "Damn." Naruto snapped his fingers in anger before searching out with his magic sensing. "I sense her heading towards the beam, if I leave now I can intercept her soon. However Natsu is heading in the opposite direction, so you'll have to head after him." Naruto said logically as he turned around and followed after the red-head in high-speed.

The blond left the group's location in a hurry, his feet speeding across the ground with metallic rings. Each second Naruto spent weaving in and out of the tree, Erza spent running past the clouds of darkness that covered the entrance of Nivana's location.

The blond frowned as he felt Erza's magic become hasy at best to his senses.

Before Naruto could think about it, a large cloud of white smashed into Naruto body as he tried to push himself into the location in which Erza had entered.

His body flew upwards in as the shock wave of power smashed against his stomach.

Frowning in annoyance, the blond let lose a growl as he forced his body downwards with wind magic. Once his feet were re-grounded, Naruto began his journey of walking against the strong power of Nivana's cloud.

However with each step of his heavy feet, a new thought smashed into his skull. It wasn't long before his resolve against the memories weaken to the point that flashes of the past block his vision, before finally taking fully over his mind, forcing him to recall past experiences.

(Flashback)

Standing in a field that could only be described as a paradise was a single figure, it's body hid behind the rays of pure sunlight, its aura gave off both power and knowledge. Standing infront of the being of light stood none other than a young Naruto wearing a pure white and golden kimono. On the blond's back were pure golden wings that looked to be made from magic energy.

"So you have returned." The being of light said in a fatherly tone. The only visible part of the man, his eyes, brightened slightly in joy as it's hand moved ain a welcoming motion.

Naruto did not say anything as he stared blankly at the being infront of him, his face showing no emotion. The only reaction the being of light got was the slow blink of Naruto's eyes.

"Ah, still silent as ever." The man of light said before giving a heartfelt laugh. "It would seem you haven't change in the slightest, Archangel Naruto."

Naruto's face didn't twitch in the slightest as he stood infront of the powerful being.

"You know for a spirit I would of thought you would be happy, or atleast more talkative." The man said with a small sigh. "Well enough about you, how was your mission outside of the spirit realm?"

For what had been nearly 100 year, Naruto showed the an emotion. "It was enlightening." The emotion was a mix between guilt and determination. "I have a request, my lord." Naruto asked as he stared into the beings eyes.

The powerful man's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the angle spirit infront of him. "Of course, its the least I could do. What is your wish."

Naruto looked at the light for a second before pull out what looked like a sword of pure light which the light being looked at in shock, well as shocked as a being of light could be. "I wish to leave the spirit realm to protect the innocent of the worlds."

The being didn't speak a single word as he accepted the sword. Grasping it between his hands tightly, the light's eyes dimmed slightly as he watched the golden wings dissipate from Naruto's back. "Are you sure." The man said as his grip on the sword tightened.

Naruto nodded silently as he turned away. "It is not wise, I know, but my feelings tells me to do it." The blond said as he held his hand over his hearts location. "However I do another request."

The man infront of the blond rose a non-existent eyebrow. "Oh and what's that."

"I wish for my powers to be locked off until needed."

A gasped left the light being before his wide jaw shifted into a warm smile as he held out the sword. "I see... Well then, let me seal your power inside yourself." A sword stabbed into the kimono wearing angel making him drop down in pain. "I wish I wouldn't have to do this." The man said in a sad tone as he watched the sword turn into golden dust and adsorb into the blond. "We'll meet again, Naruto No Serenity.

(Flashback)

Naruto balanced slightly as he finally came to, his eyes widening as he remembered his forgotten memory. Looking around, all the teen could see was the large amount of darkness that covered the area. Using his senses the took could only pick up the faint traces of Erza's magic, meaning she was close.

Pushing out with alittle wing magic, the blond cut up the air around him, he gained some sight of the surrounding area. The picture Naruto was meet by was a large cavern with Erza standing next to someone that looked like Prince Jellal, yet different. Standing next to the two were none other than the poison user, Cobra.

"Erza!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Naruto Serenity was not having a good day, correction, he was having a shity day.

First his day had started off with him being forced to fight a god forsaken group of criminals for the sake of saving his friends. Then he had to adsorb poison from Erza so that the red-head wouldn't go and amputate her arm to continue on fighting.

After that he had been greeted by some odd creator that said was it was his true self. Not long after he was had the nasty experience of felling poison taking out several of his organs, slowly and painfully.

Add that all the fact that he had a sudden reminder of his past and you can guess why his day has been bad.

Sighing, Naruto stepped back from the range of the poison fanged Cobra, that for some reason had been after him as soon as he stepped foot into Nivana's home location.

"Down!" Naruto inner voice screamed inside his mind when he lost sight of the reptile, jumped backwards the blonde barely dodged the double fangs that were aimed to pierce his shoulder. Seeing the snake was open, Naruto retaliated by kicking the purple snake's body with enough force to snap a person's spin.

However, like most snakes, the cobra's spin was made up of 200 individual vertebrae, thus allowing for it flexibility curl around the kick, taking no damage as it wrapped itself around the blond's leg.

Seeing he was in a bind, Naruto used speed to moved himself, and by default his leg, away from the poisonous snake. Cursing the snake's ability to dodge his attacks, Naruto used his advanced use of light control to flash a blinding ray of white into the snakes eyes, blinding it for a short duration of time.

Whist the thing was blinded, Naruto tried to best the familiar with a sweep of his blade, however the snake was able to hear his movements, every conducting muscles, and was easily able to dodge the attack. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto mixed his style, zooming to the left, Naruto swept to the left with his sword.

When the cobra went to dodge, Naruto realised a powerful explosion of air from within his hand, the result, the snake flew across the air with a "hiss". A cloud of smoke filled the area not soon after, hiding Naruto from the view of everyone around.

Standing off to the side, Erza frowned in anger as she watched Naruto face off against the snake, her vision of the blond disappearing with each minuet, soon enough with him completely out of her sight. In a swift move, the red-head glared towards the familiar of the snake, Cobra, from her place beside Jellal. "Bastard!" Erza said as she glared towards the mastermind behind the plot.

Brain merely chuckled as he dis-activated the self destruction code on his prize, Nirvana, before turning towards the two mages before him, three if you count Cobra. "Did you really think that I would allow you to do this, Jellal. I was the one who taught you the spell, did you think that I would be not know the deactivation code." The man with the staff said as he watched the light of Nirvana glow intensely.

A evil smile lit up on Brain's face as he watched the machine finally activated in a blast of power, the ground shaking intensely. "You did your best jellal, but Nirvana is now under my control." The man said with an insane tone.

"Bastard!" Erza screamed as she forge a weapon into her hand and rushed towards Brain in anger.

However before she could she even get close, Brain activated Nirvana, which destroyed the ground underneath the red-head and Jellal.

Many of the on-seeing teen's and mages watched in shock as a huge structure emerged. Nirvana, breaking the ground, erupts upwards, revealing an abandoned looking city. From the earth around it, long spider-like legs appear, which seem to be made of flexible stone. Said "legs" smashed against the ground like supports.

Erza grunted in shock as she held onto a ledge of Nirvana, one arm holding her up while the other holding Jellal. "Jellal, the magic circle you placed on yourself, you must undo it this instant! You have a duty to stay alive!" Erza remarked as she tried to lift herself upwards.

"I failed." Jellal said in sadness as he was hefted upwards by the red-head. "I wasn't able to save Nirvana, now we're all doomed." the blue haired teen said with a deep frown.

Erza frowned in anger, her eyes locking with the blue haired teen, before a sigh left her lips. "No, look over there." She said as she pointed towards a large dust cloud that was forming on one of the legs of Nirvana. "As long as we breath health, we will never give in." the red-head commented as she tried to convince Jellal not to kill himself.

Jellal looked down to the floor in thought. "Al-right." Jellal stated as he clapped hand with Erza in a handshake, de-activating the spell at the same time.

The two mage's talk was cut off sudden, however, when the ground they were standing on shook furiously, the stands that supported Nirvana moved. Like a machine powered by magic, the area shook as the thing moved towards a different location.

* * *

"Ah, so much for mister-high-and-powerful, I can't even stop a stupid piece of earth!" Naruto shouted as tried to hold Nirvana back with magic alone, wind and light tried to hold the machine in a stalemate. However, even with all his effort, he could not force the machine to yield, only to slow it's movement. Digging his fingers into the earth, the light user increased his very power level maximized to a higher level.

With in a roar Naruto pushed against the body of Nirvana, and much to his shock, the giant machine was forced to a stop. Roaring even more, Naruto's body muscle expanded to unnatural sizes. "You! Will! STOP!" The blond particularly scream as he lifted the very machine from the ground.

As soon as it was in the air, Naruto summoned locked of pure Light, humongous in size, that wrapped around the flying limbs of Nirvana. Like a beacon, the lights shot into the air as the locks formed from the ground to land below.

A rasp grasp left Naruto voice as he was forced to lower the machine back down, his muscling forming back to their usual sizes, his body drained from his body as if air from lungs. While his very body was harmed from the use of the power, but the cost was miniscule compared to will that Naruto possessed to stop the machine, arching muscles and minor exhaustion did nothing that the blond couldn't heal, all he need was time.

The blond was so focused in gathering his power that he didn't even know how much time had past, but from where the moon was, Naruto could only guess that it was just past midnight. Even so, he needed to carry on, for his friends, teammates, for the mission of saving the world.

Taking in a raspy breath, Naruto tired to locate where the nearest highly power source was.

The blond was met by something he wasn't happy about.

* * *

Erza sighed as she finally stopped for a second, taking down Midnight had proven difficult, if not a bit exhausted. Turning to the side, the red-head's eyes softened as she saw how weak Jellal looked, his face was locked in a mask of pain.

"Hey!"

Hearing a happy shout, Erza was met by the sight of Wendy and Carla running, or in the cat's case flying, towards them. "haha, I've found you!" Wendy said as she looked toward the two mages.

Erza smiled genitally as she saw Wendy approaching her and Jellal. "Well look who's here. I was worried about you, you okay?"

"Uh-hu." The blue haired sky dragon slayer replied with a small smile. Her eyes however where locked on the blue haired teen sitting next to Erza. "It's good to see you."

Jellal blinked in confusion as he felt the teen gaze at him, her eyes shinning with an unknown emotion. "Do I know you?" He replied in a quite remark as locked eyes with Wendy.

Wendy's and Carla's eyes shoot up in surprise before the blue haired dragon slayer's face shifted into a sad mask. "I knew it, he doesn't remember me." She thought in sadness.

"It isn't personal, He's just not himself." Erza started as she looked down at Jellal. "Unfortunately, it seems that he's unable to remember either of us." The red head said, giving a hint to the younger mage.

"He's lost his memory?" Wendy thought to herself in slight relief. "I see, so that's why."

"Dose the name Wendy Marvell mean anything to you? Carla suddenly asked getting the blue haired teen to shake his head in a negative manner. "Hmmm, it's a shame." The cat said as she turned to her partner. "Sorry Wendy."

"I'm sorry but!" Before the teen could remark, the whole of Nirvana suddenly stopped. "What happened!" The three all said at the same as they turned towards the rest to the side, only to see that Nirvana was pointed in the direction of a guild hall.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Erza shouted in shock as she looked around in shock. Turning around the group ran towards the very edges of the side to see what was happening. "It can't be." The red-head head continued as she, are the rest of her group made it to the side.

"That's Cait Shelter!" Wendy shouted when saw that the large Nirvana was stopped right infront of her home, her guild.

"What's going on!? There's so much light and magic power." Erza said to herself as she stood besides Wendy, her eyes widening as they locked with the large energy build up. "He's going to fire Nirvana!" The red-head shouted in shock.

"No." Carla whispeared to herself in shock as she looked at Cait Shelter in shock and fear.

"NOOOOOOO!" Wendy screamed just before she watched the massive, and powerful, attack launch towards her guild hall in a purple and black concentrated beam.

However much to the shock of everyone around, a large golden shield formed infront of the whole island of Cait Shelter.

While brain, or more so Zero, didn't know of the shield, the group of good mages recognized the very type of magic.

Erza's eyes widened in shock, her mouth went slack as she felt a strong, and very sad, sensation fill her very being.

With an echoing "BOOM" the two forces collided with one another, a battle of between an unstoppable attack against an a indestructible defence shock the lands infront of Cait Shelter. The shear force of the collision shook the grounds of even Nirvana.

The two stayed in the stalemate for minuet until finally a advantage made itself known in the form of a Bomb hitting one of the locked legs of Nirvana.

* * *

Naruto smirked in satisfaction as he continued to hold the power of Nirvana in a standstill, while his magic was being drained, he knew it was the only thing that was stopping the beam killing the people of Cait Shelter. "Dang, this power is extreme." The teen winced as he felt some cracks form of Naruto's shield. "Why wont you STOP!?" For some reason the blast that had been fired had not stopped, it just pushed and pushed, but instead of being in the position of Cait Shelter.

The blast was now aimed at himself.

* * *

Everyone looked at the golden in shock, the defensive barrier was shocking that it was stopping the power of Nirvana! The single question was how though, to be able to turn a power so strong into a stand still form, it was baffling.

"T-thank god." Wendy said as she fell to her knee, the thought of her guild nearly disappearing struck her like a tone of bricks. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, heavy breaths left her agasp mouth.

Not a moment later, several large balls of pure energy employed with one of Nirvana's legs causing it to implode. Everyone looked around in surprise, trying to locate the source of the powerful boom.

"What happened!" Jellal shouted as he looked around in shock, his eyes scanning the area in confusion.

Erza looked around in shock until she found her target. "No way." She said in shock when she saw the object in the sky. "Magic Bomber Christina saves the day." She said in happiness.

Her mind was taking off its surprised state, however, when a magical link connected with her's, and the groups, brains. "Do you read me? Someone! Anyone. Respond!" Hibiki's voice became known to the mages on the group."Please let me know that you're okay."

"I know that voice." Erza said to herself as she looked up at Christina. "It's Hibiki!"

"Erza and Wendy." Hibiki said as he let out a sigh of relief. "Good to know that your alive and well."

"In cause your wondering, I'm alive but not quick well." A new voice made it's way into the mind link that achieve user made.

"Master Ichiya, glad to hear you're good." Hibiki replied as he leaned back looked at the map infront of him, made from his archive magic.

"I can't believe it, I never expected to see the magic boomer up in the air again." Erza said as she looked at the flying pegasus with a bright smile, completely forgetting about the giant shield blocking the actual shot from Nirvana.

"Nor did, certainly not after we watched Oracion seis shot it down." Carla said in a surprised tone as she looked towards the half destroyed ship floating in the air.

"How did you get it to fly." Wendy asked in a surprising light tone as she looked towards the sky like the rest of her fellow mages.

"With hard work, alot of it."

"No banana's, that looks _so _hard to move." A deep but recognizable voice was heard over the mind of the awake guild members, the sarcastic tone making the group frown in confusion. "I would like to see you take a shot from Nirvana and stand right back up." Naruto remarked as he dusted off his now silver armour. "Stupid machine changed the colour of my armour, this totally sucks!" The ten raged in an unusual fashion.

"Ah, Serenity, it's good to see that you're up, you can be helpful in the upcoming task. We don't have much time, I'm having the team help land the ship off to the side, in it's condition Christina won't be able to fight much. I know I don't have much magic left so let me explain, earlier I was looking through my archive magic and found that Nirvana's main weakness is 6 lacrima that at the base of each appendages of it's base, however it all of them have to be destroyed all at once."

"What?! How are we going to get them simultaneously?" Erza argued back in shock as she looked around. Trying to locate Naruto to see where he was close by or not.

"I know I can't keep this link up forever but I can set a timer to help, I know it's not much but it's all I can manage." Hibiki said in a light time as he slowly uploaded a magic into the mages, along side a map of Lacrima.

"Only twenty minuets!" Wendy said in shock as mentally looked at the timer.

"Wait a minuet! There's only four of us, we don't have enough people to take them all out at once, I don't even have enough magic energy to make 3 clones with mental links. We need the other, if you give me enough time I can locate them?" Naruto said from his place onto of the main platform of Nirvana.

"No. We don't have enough time for that!" Hibiki argued as he tried think of something, only to come up with nothing. "Guys, come on, you need to get up." the blond said as tried to wake the down 4 members of the team, Natsu, Grey, Lucy and happy, up.

"Fine, just leave me to getting ride of the main power source, atleast then Nirvana won't be used again." Naruto said before he shut off the connection to the rest of the group.

Looking around once more, the blond let out one finial sigh before disappearing in a mix of golden and silver.

* * *

Another flash of the same mixture of light appeared in a isolated section of Nirvana. The room itself was large, around 100 feet high and 200 feet in length, and was designed in a doom like manner. Several marking lingered the walls of like an authentic design, while in reality they all were runes that powered the whole of Nirvana.

Naruto frowned as he looked around the room, surely there was some kind of defence systems in the room, like a rain of magic, explosive traps, or an exact copy of himself standing infront of him with a weapon draw...

Wait a minuet.

"Not you again." The darkened copy said (lets just call him Yami) as he looked down on Naruto with a evil smirk. "Finally come to tame little of me, oh how so... bondage of you." Yami said in a mocking husky tone. "Erza would be proud."

Naruto frowned as he looked down at the mimicker, his eyes unchangingly narrowed as he tried to find out any weak spot in the unkown's stance, only to see none. "Why are you here." that was more than demanded as it was to a question, the blond looked the copy-cat with a cold uncaring gaze.

Yami didn't flinch in the slightest as he smirked back at the blond, eyes locking with Naruto's as he did so. "Oh? I think you know that already, I am you and you are I, all you have to do is look inside yourself." The dark copy remarked in a mocking tone.

The two stood there in silence, eyes locked in a single stare. Tension high. No words came after as the blond moved to each corner of the room, one after another, and placed explosive runes on the walls. The teen's placements was stopped however when Yami suddenly appeared infront of Naruto with a right hook.

Needless to say, Naruto quickly dodged the assault and quickly countered with a sweep kick. Seeing, almost predicting, the movement, Yami jumped over the kick and proceeded to punch Naruto's face.

Sliding backwards, Naruto threw a wall of wind with a flash of his blade, cutting a fine line across Yami's chest making the dark entity frown. Standing to full hight, Naruto readied himself in a sword stance and proceeded to rush at Yami with intent of killing it. His first slash was dodged but the follow up kick caught the gray armoured teen of guard, forcing him off his feet and into a wall.

"Bitch!" Yami screamed as he rushed forwards and stabbed towards Naruto with his blade. Said blade was long and black, with the design of a demonic type. The sword (long sword) was made of steel. The hilt had three pieces to it, a simple crosspiece, a square "scent stopper" pommel with 4 citrines set in it, and a ribbed grip made of ebony. A single rune (a dagger plunged through a heart made of thin clear lines) is carved into the middle of its back. A battle-cry (For the clan's honor!) in Heldanic (Hattian dialect) is carved into the plated silver coloured blade.

The blade soon met by a golden glowing sword. This sword (short sword) was crafted of steel. The hilt has two pieces to it, a pommel as a clenched fist clutching a agate sphere and the grip which is made from woven grass. A religious exhortation (The Wings Of Pure) in Thuum writing ( viing do ruv) is carved into the blade. The blade appears brand new.

Black flames and golden wind clashed in a explosion of power. The power from the sheer clash melted the very walls of Nirvana, and be default the explosion runes.

* * *

Multiple explosion around the whole of Nirvana as everyone attacked the Lacrima in sync, destroying any-chance of it repairing itself. Every mage inside rushed for the exit, hoping not to get caught in the explosion and the collapsing walls.

Erza balanced in shock when a sudden piece of Nirvana's wall fell right infront of her, nearly crushing her, as she ran out of the weapon of destruction even in her exhausted condition.

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn!" Naruto swore to himself over and over again as each passing second the his shield adsorbed more and more of his own magic, increasing it's own power. The tension was high, 20 seconds had turned to 200 seconds, to 20 minuets and nothing happened. Magic kept on draining on his reserves as the power of Nirvana's main core continued to push against him.

The attack pushed and pushed until Naruto was being forced to let down a barrier. He could practically feel the heat scorch his body, even behind his shield. Looking through the large hole beside him.

From what he could see, there was a large group of people surrounding fellow mages, which confused him greatly. Looking back up, Naruto could see all of the cracks on shield slowly spreading across it. Wincing, the blond look back to the group before dropping his shield and jumped out of the large hole.

* * *

Mages around fought the new arrival of the Custody Enforcement Unit all to save Jellal. They tried and tried to fight against the new army of the Wizard consul, well all except of Erza, for the justice of what was right, afterall the blue haired teen had help destroy Nirvana.

Erza frowned in anger, her eyes masking her true feelings as she turned towards Jellal, her anger and sadness was hidden beneath the mask of natural look. "Stop!" She demanded as she glared towards Natsu and the others. "Just... take him away." She said as she turned away from the blue haired teen.

"ARGGGGGHHHHHH!" A large scream filled the area, shocking the people standing in the field. Looking up, the many mages saw the large explosion that filled the area, igniting the dark midnight sky.

Erza's saddened mood became that of shock, her sense of the magic gave her the exact owner of scream was. "Naruto!" The red-head sad in shock as she tried to locate the person that protected her very life. His magical power came closer and close to their position. And before to long. A large object smashed against her very place.

Everyone from the guilds rushed to the creator in shock, eyes widened from the fact that it had impacted with a high amount of fall damage. Clouds of dust filled the area, blocking the group's vision of the hole in the ground.

None of the mages were prepared for a seriously damaged Naruto to stumble out of it with no missing limb however a large gash ripped in his armor, revealing his highly burned chest. "I really need! A raspy gasp left his lips as he fell to his knees. "to stop doing that." That last comment left Naruto's lips as he slipped into unconsciousness, his body going limb from exhaustion.

Erza snapped from her shock, eyes going wide as she saw the blond drop. "Naruto!" A usual scream of his name left her lips, her body moving on it's own as she rushed over to him and checked on him. "Come on, come on." The red-head said to herself as she checked the blond over. Placing her fingers on Naruto's neck, Erza checked the blond haired teen's pulse, her metal fingers shaking every-so-slightly.

"Erza, is he good!" Grey shouted as he pushed the group of mages off of him, planting them on their asses.

"I don't know... He's pulse is slow, and weak." The red-head mage said in worry as she leaned forwards a hovered her ear above Naruto's mouth. "His breathing is weak too, I can barely feel it." Erza said in shock she moved away from the blond with a frown. "He is most likely exhausted, if not a bit hurt."

The group let out small sighs, smiles lingering on the faces of the fairytail guild, while the rest stayed relatively neutral. "Good, now that commotion is over, we can get on with more pressing manners." Captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit." Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, Lahar, said in a unamused tone.

Lahar is a slim man of average height with long, tied up black hair; two bangs frame his face and an unruly tuft covers his forehead, though his lavender eyes are still visible behind his circular-lensed glasses. His attire is that of a high-ranking Council associate's, consisting of a long, blue jacket with pink edges and strapped cuffs over a high-collared shirt bearing the Council's signature ankh-like symbol. His attire also features white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves, a white cape held closed by a gem-decorated buckle, and distinctive shoes, seemingly bearing a serpentine pattern.

The man's face was locked in a stoic expression, his eyes narrow in a focused manner. "Jellal Fernandes, you here by under arrest, your charges are first; trying to manipulate the Magic Council, second; Partnering with the known criminal "Naruto Uzumaki", third; you kept several people as slaves." Lahar said in a mutual tone while slowly pushing Jellal into the holding jail. "For those crimes alone, you're looking at least a life sentence." He continued while Jellal looked right past him, not really listening to him.

"It was your hair." Jellal stated as he meet eye contact with Erza, making said red-head's eyes widen in shock, before he stepped into the Anubis of darkness.

At that moment, Erza froze, her body locked in a state of shock. The red head shot upwards in shock, her mouth opened a gasp, her hair covering her eyes, hiding her emotions from those around her. Fists tightened in anger, body shook from the same emotion, yet Erza did not react in any offensive manner and instead looked away from the blue haired teen.

A ghostly silence filled the area as the army marched away from the other mages, nothing was exchanged between them.

Silence.

* * *

Once everything had silently calmed down, the group moved alone, however they did not know they were being followed. Dark brown eyes watched from afar, analysing the mages who walked on the dirt road back to Cait Shelter.

The light of the area shone down on the figure's spot to reveal a young woman with curly, long black hair which reaches her waist. Her forehead bears ayellow crescent moon which were also featured on her earrings. A yellow ribbon was tied into a bow around her neck as well as crescent moon necklace. She also has an anklet of the same design above her foot. She wore an elegant, flowing gown which is yellow and black and is shorter in the front than in the back. Her eyes are aqua blue and she had light tone to it. She stood 5'5 and had a well developed body.

A small smile graced the female's lips as she looked at the blond with a small smirk. Her brown eyes sparkled slightly unknown emotion as she stood to her feet.

"Found you."


End file.
